


Szívjegy

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, the GazettE
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, Perfume, Romance, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Yaoi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Reita fiatal parfümőr, akinek a karrierje mostanság kezd beindulni. Mentora, J végre hajlandó rábízni egy önálló ügyfelet, aki nem más, mint a híres Takashima Kouyou...





	1. Illatok

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Illatok](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599755) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami). 



> Nos, az az igazság, hogy ezt egy ideje már rejtegettem a gépemen, vacilláltam rajta, feltöltsem-e, érdemes-e, hiszen ezt a történetet már ismeritek, engem viszont nagyon zavart, hogy annak idején teljes mértékben összecsaptam, és cseppet sem lett olyan, mint én szerettem volna.   
> Az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy majd „sunyiban” kicserélem az egyes fejezeteket, de ezt az ötletet hamar elvetettem - köszönjétek a férjemnek, hogy lebeszélt róla. Szóval íme, az Illatok újraírt verziója, - olvasói javaslat alapján új címmel -, új köntösben, reményeim szerint minőségibb kivitelben. :)

Fáradtan dobta le magát a kis üzlethelyiség kasszája mellett álló székre, kezében egy óriási bögre finom kávéval. Mélyen beszippantotta a kellemes illatot, hogy száműzze orrából a tokiói utcák bűzét, és friss orral láthasson munkához. Még volt fél órája nyitásig, így nyugodtan fogyaszthatta el a kávét, miközben a sétálóutcán reggeliért igyekvő embereket nézte a kirakat üvegén keresztül. Szüksége is volt erre a kis nyugalomra, némi időre, hogy felébredjen - a reggeli kávé elfogyasztása előtt rendszerint használhatatlan volt, a mentora szerint ilyenkor leginkább úgy nézett ki, mint a mosott szar.

Miközben az italt kortyolta, a szeme egy dobozkára tévedt, ami a kassza mellett hevert a pulton. Felvont szemöldökkel állt fel, hogy közelebbről is megnézze, és amikor elolvasta a címzést a csomagon, a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, a bögre pedig majdnem kiesett a kezéből. Idegesen tette félre a kávét, majd kapkodva kezdett el kutatni a fiókokban olló, vagy más, éles tárgy után, amivel kibonthatja a dobozt. Végül talált egy levélbontó kést, azzal esett neki a barna színű ragasztószalagnak, majd a csomag tartalmát védő hungarocellt egyszerűen a földre hajigálta, míg ki nem emelt egy kis üvegcsét a dobozból.

Hitetlenkedve meredt az üvegre. Az ugyanolyan volt, mint az olcsó termékminták csomagolása, amiket a drogériákban osztogatnak, az ő szemében mégis felbecsülhetetlen értékkel bírt, hiszen nem akármilyen illatot rejtett: ő maga készítette ezt a parfümöt.

Friss illat volt Hollandiában permetezés nélkül termesztett rózsákból, a legnemesebb japán cseresznyefák virágaiból és még megannyi ritka növény esszenciájából készítve. Évek óta dolgozott rajta, kísérletezett, minden spórolt pénzét erre költötte, és most végre elkészült, a kezében tartotta. Azt nem tudta, el fog-e valaha adni belőle egyetlen üvegcsényit is, de nem is számított: valóra vált a gyermekkori álma, elkészítette élete első parfümjét.

Vigyorogni kezdett, akár egy kisgyerek a szülinapja reggelén, amikor tudja, hogy ajándékot kap.

\- Nocsak, milyen vidámak vagyunk ma! - szólalt meg egy mély hang mellette, mire megugrott kissé, kis híján kiejtve kezéből az értékes üvegcsét. Nem is vette észre, mikor lépett be a helyiségbe mentora, aki nagykabátot viselt, az arca köré pedig hatalmas sálat tekert.

\- Izé… jó reggelt...

\- Kurva hideg van odakint - jegyezte meg a férfi. - Ráadásul a feleségem elvitte a kocsim, az övé szervizben van, kénytelen voltam metróval jönni. Én mondom neked, Akira, az emberek kibaszott büdösek!

\- Miért nem hívtál akkor taxit? - kérdezte Akira, mire az idősebb férfi felhorkantott.

\- Nem tudom, utaztál-e már taxiban, de azok is kurva büdösek!

A fiatal férfi erre felnevetett. Az ő szakmájukban követelmény volt a kiváló szaglás, és az a hír járta, hogy a világ legjobb orra éppen ez az ember volt, nem csoda, hogy sokszor panaszkodott a szaglószervét érő kevésbé kellemes illatok miatt.

\- Rögtön főzök neked egy kávét - mosolygott Akira, és a hátsó helyiségbe indult, ám a másik férfi hangja megállította.

\- Mi ez a doboz?

Akira ritkán jött zavarba, főleg a mentora előtt, ám most mégis sikerült elpirulnia.

\- A… parfümöm - mondta halkan, az orrát vakargatva, mire J felvonta a szemöldökét, és ő is kiemelt egyet a dobozban lévő apró üvegcsék közül. Akira erre nyelt egy nagyot.

\- Jaj, ne nézz már úgy, mintha meg akarnálak enni reggelire! - csóválta a fejét vigyorogva a férfi, majd lepattintotta a műanyag kupakot az üvegcséről. Akira úgy döntött, inkább nem várja meg mentora reakcióját, átsietett a hátsó helyiségbe, bekapcsolta a kávégépet, majd a kliensektől beérkező rendelések szállítóleveleit kezdte el rendezgetni.

J volt Japán leghíresebb parfümőre - és egyben a leghirhedtebb is. Hajlamos volt ócsárolni a nagy divatmárkák munkáit, interjúkban leszólni az egész nemzetközi szakma által isteninek ítélt illatokat, de még mások niche munkáit is. Egyszer a világ minden táján azon lovagolt a média, hogy a blogján középszerűen unalmas, túlárazott pacsulinak titulálta Clive Christian híres No.1-ját. Az a parfüm világ legdrágább illata, mely még a Guiness Világrekordok Könyvébe is bekerült 115000 fontos limitált díszkiadásával, amit arannyal, gyémánttal díszített üvegben árultak - J pedig szó szerint lehülyézte azokat a gazdag urakat és hölgyeket, akik nem csak vettek belőle, de még magukra is fújták. Nem csoda, hogy Akira félt, mit fog szólni első parfümjéhez a férfi.

\- Nos - köszörülte meg a torkát J, mikor belépett a hátsó helyiségben, kezében még mindig az Akira illatkompozícióját rejtő üvegcsével -, nos, te is tudod, hogy ritkán mondok ilyet, de ez nem rossz, sőt! Határozottan szép munka. Büszke vagyok rád.

A fiú elkerekedett szemekkel nézett mentorára. Most aztán már tényleg biztos volt benne, hogy akkor is megérte neki ez az egész - a rengeteg pénz, az éjszakába nyúló munka a laboratóriumban, hogy szinte teljesen feladta a magánéletét az elmúlt hónapokban -, ha soha egy vasat sem keres a parfümön.

\- Tényleg jó?

\- Tényleg - bólintott lassan J, mire Akira fülig pirult. - Az anyukád ihlette, igaz? Imádni fogja. És más nők, más anyukák is, garantálom. Nem tipikusan olyan illat, amit a miénkhez hasonló üzletekben árulnak, nem alkalmi, inkább hétköznapi viselet, de nagyon, _nagyon_ egyedi. Kiváló munka.

Akira erre szélesen elmosolyodott. Mestere tényleg nem dicsért senkit gyakran, még őt sem, pedig kölyökkora óta a tanítványa volt, így ez valóban sokat jelentett.

\- Köszönöm - hajolt meg, mire J csak legyintett egyet.

\- Kiteszem a többi áru közé, és ajánlani fogom a tanácsadásokon is - mondta a férfi, majd átnyújtott egy vastag borítékot a fiúnak. - Itt egy kis prémium a kemény munkádért. Verd el mind egy vasig még ma éjjel! Szórakozz egy kicsit, kapcsolódj ki, megérdemled!

Akirával madarat lehetett volna fogatni. Vigyorogva rohant a bejárathoz, hogy felhúzza az üzlet kirakatát zárás idején védő vasrácsot, és kinyissa az ajtót. Az idősebb férfi fejcsóválva figyelte a háttérből, majd fogta a dobozt, amiben a fiú parfümjei voltak, és tartalmát elkezdte kipakolni az egyik polcra, a sajátjai mellé.

\- Tudod, amikor hét évvel ezelőtt bekopogtál hozzám, még nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen sokra viszed - mondta J, mire Akira felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ugyan. Még semmit sem értem el a szakmában - rázta a fejét.

\- Mondod ezt te - vigyorgott rá az idősebb férfi az összes fogával. - Én tudom, mennyit dolgoztál és mennyit fejlődtél azóta. Akkor csak egy hülye kis kölyök voltál, ma pedig a szakma egyik legígéretesebb csillaga.

\- Még soha nem mondtál nekem ilyesmit - motyogta a fiú. Nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel, nem volt hozzászokva a dicséretekhez.

\- Mert eddig nem akartam, hogy elszállj magadtól - nevetett az idősebb férfi. - Most viszont már készen állsz arra, hogy valóban a szakmában dolgozz, és ne csak segédkezz nekem. Szóval, mit szólnál hozzá, ha kapnál tőlem egy saját klienst?

Akira most aztán már szóhoz sem tudott jutni a meglepetéstől. Eddig még soha nem volt saját ügyfele, mindig csak segédkezett J-nek, az utcáról betért vevőket szolgálta ki, vagy az online beérkező rendeléseket postázta ki, de a tanácsadásokon csak mint néma szemlélő vehetett részt.

\- Nos? Vállalod? - nézett rá J a szeme sarkából, mire a szőke fiú olyan mélyen hajolt meg, hogy majdnem lefejelte a pultot.

\- Nem fogsz bennem csalódni, ígérem!

\- Remek - bólintott az idősebb parfümőr, majd zakója belső zsebéből elővett egy gyűrött papírfecnit, és Akira kezébe nyomta. - Az ügyfeled Takashima Kouyou lesz, tudod, az a filmsztár, aki múltkor Bruce Willisszel játszott egy filmben. Állítólag a párjának akar egy saját illatot ajándékozni.

\- Komolyan rám mersz bízni egy ilyen fontos ügyfelet? - pislogott a fiú, mire J megpaskolta a vállát.

\- Úgy vélem, az én kis papagájfiókám készen áll rá, hogy végre kirepüljön a fészkéből - mondta, mire Akira elfintorodott. Utálta, amikor J így nevezte. - Viccet félretéve, bízom a képességeidben, kölyök. De ajánlom, hogy ne bánjam meg, mert ha elcseszed, akkor fel is út, le is út! - nézett szigorúan a fiúra, majd az ajtón belépő vásárlóhoz fordult, és ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést.


	2. A megbízás

Akira idegesen pillantott karórájára. Takashima Kouyou késett, és nem is keveset: egy órával ezelőttre kért időpontot.

\- Hacsak nem keveredett bele egy túszdrámába vagy szenvedett balesetet idefelé jövet, nem fogja zsebre tenni, amit majd tőlem kap - morogta az üres bolthelyiségnek. Persze ő maga is tudta, hogy ez csak üres fenyegetés, és sohasem mondta volna ki hangosan, ha más is van a közelben. Utálta ugyan a késést, ám azzal tisztában volt, hogy egy olyan kaliberű ügyféllel szemben, mint ez a filmsztár, nem engedhet meg magának mást, csak a lehető legudvariasabb hangnemet. Azt azonban megfogadta magának, hogy amikor majd fizetésre kerül a sor, a várakozással töltött időt is teljes áron kiszámlázza Takashimának.

Mivel a színész nem telefonált, és egyelőre semmi jel nem mutatott arra, hogy belátható időn belül felbukkanna, Akira úgy döntött, elővesz egy magazint. Komoly munkába nem mert belekezdeni, hiszen nem tudhatta, mikor méltóztatik besétálni az üzletbe Takashima, pedig bőven lett volna tennivalója.

A magazin, amit elővett, egy motorosoknak szóló szaklap volt - Akira ugyanis legalább ugyanannyira szerette a gyors két- és négykerekű járműveket, amennyire a munkáját is. Szerelmes volt a sebességbe és a benzinszagba, amit sokan mások kellemetlennek, ő viszont egyenesen csodálatosnak tartott, és szívesen bíbelődött szereléssel. Egyszer még egy motoros kiállításon is részt vett azzal a régi Harley-val, amit lepukkant állapotban, fillérekért vett meg, és csodálatosan sikerült kipofoznia.

Egy darabig csak lapozgatta az újságot, gyönyörködött a szebbnél sebb Kawasakik, Hondák és Harley-Davidsonok képeiben, majd belemélyedt egy cikkbe, ami az újonnan kijött Suzuki modellel foglalkozott. Annyira belemerült az olvasásba, hogy észre sem vette, társasága van, míg valaki meg nem köszörülte a torkát.

Akira pislogva, döbbenten pillantott fel a magazinból. Egy magas és karcsú, napszemüveges alak állt előtte karba tett kézzel, apró kis fintorral a szép, hibátlan bőrű arcán. Világosbarna haja láthatóan selymes tincsei a vállát súrolták, szép keretet adva vonásainak. A parfümőr természetesen azonnal felismerte őt, nem csupán azért, mert tudta, hogy jön - amekkora sztárnak Takashima Kouyou számított, talán nem is volt olyan ember az országban, aki ne tudta volna, hogy néz ki.

Akira gyorsan eltette a magazint, felpattant székéből, és elnézést kérve meghajolt, majd köszöntötte a színészt.

\- Takashima-sanhoz van szerencsém, igaz? Már vártam önt - mosolygott rá a férfira.

\- Nekem pedig úgy tűnt, az a magazin sokkal jobban érdekli, mint én - jegyezte meg szárazon a férfi, mire Akira szemei elkerekedtek, és a mosoly egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt az arcáról. - J hol van?

\- Ő nincs itt - felelte a döbbent férfi, mire Takashima elhúzta a száját. Szépen ívelt, telt ajkai voltak, Akirában felmerült a gyanú, hogy nem a természetnek, hanem a plasztikai sebészének köszönhette őket.

\- Mondhatom, szép kis kiszolgálás! - morogta a férfi. - Megtudhatnám, mégis mit csinál J ahelyett, hogy velem, _az ügyfelével_ foglalkozna?

Akira az ajkába harapott. Számított arra ugyan, hogy Takashimával nem lesz könnyű dolga, hiszen azelőtt is volt már „szerencséje” nem egy gazdag és nagyképű emberhez a munkája során, ám úgy tűnt, ez a színész mindet überelni képes.

\- Ami azt illeti, J engem bízott meg azzal, hogy önnel foglalkozzam - motyogta a bajsza alatt, mire Takashima levette napszemüvegét, és jó alaposan végigmérte a szőke férfit. Akira teljesen zavarba jött a pillantásától. Érezte, hogy arcbőre felforrósodik, és átkozta magát, amiért már megint a lehető legrosszabbkor sikerül elpirulnia. - Bizonyára elfelejtette értesíteni önt...

\- Maga? - kérdezte leplezetlen undorral a színész.

Akira, ha lehet, még jobban zavarba jött. Azelőtt is gyakran előfordult, hogy lesajnáló, sőt, undorodó pillantást vetettek rá az emberek, de szerencsére azok soha nem vásárlók voltak, így elküldhette őket melegebb éghajlatra mindenféle teketória nélkül. Azonban most egy ügyféllel állt szemben - nem is akármilyennel. Tudta, ha ezt elszúrja, J sohasem bocsát meg neki, még akkor sem, ha Takashima egy fellengzős tapló paraszt.

\- Én - bólintott, nyugalmat erőltetve magára. - J sajnos túlságosan elfoglalt, ezért kért meg engem, hogy segí...

\- Nézze, én kifejezetten J-hez kértem időpontot, és súlyos órabérben állapodtam meg vele - vágott a szavába a férfi. - Már ne is haragudjon, egy kezdő kis mitugrász, aki még felöltözni sem tud rendesen, nem hiszem, hogy képes lenne megoldani ezt a feladatot J helyett. Nem tudom, hogy mégis mi járhatott a fejében, amikor lepasszolt önnek.

Akira egy percig köpni-nyelni nem tudott, tátogva bámult Takashimára, akár egy hal.

\- Mindenesetre - folytatta a férfi -, ha majd J hajlandó lesz a klienseit fogadni, hívjon fel! - Ledobott egy névjegykártyát a pultra, azzal sarkon fordult, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt.

\- Várjon! - kiáltott utána Akira, és a pultot megkerülve a férfihoz sietett. - Nézze, gyerekkorom óta tanulom a szakmát J-től. Nem vagyok kezdő. Igaz, ön az első ügyfél, akit önállóan rám mert bízni, és arról nekem fogalmam sem volt, hogy ezt nem beszélte meg előbb önnel. Mindenesetre, higgye el nekem, nem szokása csak úgy lepasszolgatni a fontos ügyfeleket másnak, az, hogy átadta nekem ezt a munkát, azt jelenti, tudja, hogy képes vagyok éppen olyan alaposan elvégezni, mint ő maga.

\- Ez nagyon szépen hangzik - mérte végig újra tetőtől talpig Takashima -, de _én_ nem ismerem magát, ezért nem is bízom a képességeiben.

\- Ezesetben van egy ajánlatom. - Akira a zsigereiben érezte, hogy ezt még nagyon, nagyon meg fogja bánni. - Üljünk le együtt, mondja el, mit szeretne, én pedig legjobb tudásom szerint igyekszem majd teljesíteni a kívánságát. Ha nem elégedett a szolgáltatással, nem kell fizetnie.

\- Semennyit? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. - Még az anyagköltséget sem?

\- Egy árva fityinget sem - bólintott Akira. Kétségbeesett ötlet volt ez a részéről, hiszen nem volt felesleges pénze, amit parfümökre, alapanyagokra kidobhatott volna az ablakon, de nem akart már most, a legelején csalódást okozni J-nek. Kis szerencsével sikerül majd elégedetté tennie ezt a felfuvalkodott hólyagot, gondolta, de ha nem is, legalább nem mindjárt a legelején vall kudarcot. J legalább látni fogja, hogy ő tényleg mindent megpróbált.

\- Legyen - bólintott Takashima percnyi csendet követően, és egy dámát meghazudtoló fennköltséggel az egyik székhez sétált, hogy leüljön rá. Akira belülről a száját rágva követte. Nagyon vissza kellett magát fognia, hogy ne küldje el a jó édes szülőanyjába ezt az embert.

\- Szóval, Takashima-san, miben állhatok szolgálatára? - kérdezte, miközben ő is leült, és elővette jegyzetfüzetét és egy tollat.

\- A páromnak szeretnék készíttetni egy különleges parfümöt - mondta némi gondolkodás után a másik. - Ajándékba a születésnapjára. Azt gondolom, egy olyan ember, mint ő, nem hordhat tucatillatot magán.

Akira erre finoman elmosolyodott. Takashima valószínűleg, akármilyen bunkó is volt, nagyon szerethette a társát, ha ilyesmit mond róla.

\- Őszinte leszek, Takashima-san: ez megnehezíti a dolgomat - mondta halkan. - J-nek is megnehezítené - tette hozzá gyorsan, mielőtt a másik téves következtetéseket vonhatott volna le a szavaiból.

\- Miért?

\- Olyan embernek, akit nem ismerünk, lehetetlen igazán jó parfümöt alkotni. Tudja, minden parfüm legfontosabb hozzávalója az azt viselő férfi vagy nő természetes testszaga. Akármilyen illatkompozíciót is alkotok, akármilyen jó is legyen az, lehetséges, hogy óriási bakot lövök vele. Előfordulhat, hogy az üvegben imádni fogja, de amikor a párja magára fújja, mindketten kellemetlennek, sőt, büdösnek fogják érezni. Valamint, természetesen arra is szükség van, hogy megismerjem a párja ízlését.

\- Jól értem, hogy szagolgatni akarja a pasimat? - nézett rá nagy szemekkel Takashima, mire Akira majdnem elnevette magát.

\- Ne gondoljon semmi rosszra, kérem! - tette fel maga elé védekezőn a kezeit. - Nem állnék neki úgy szagolgatni, mint valami kutya. Csupán találkozni szeretnék vele, úgy, mint most magával.

\- Hát remélem is. Különben elég hülyén nézne ki… - Takashima nem nevette el ugyan magát, de a szája szeglete azért megrándult, némiképp megnyugtatva ezzel Akirát. - Szóval azt mondja, elég lenne ilyen távolságba mennie hozzá - mutatott maguk közé -, hogy meg tudja mondani, milyen illat illene hozzá?

\- Valahogy úgy, igen - bólintott a parfümőr.

\- Eszerint azt állítja, hogy nekem is most rögtön tudna ajánlani egy olyan illatot, amivel teljesen lenyűgözne?

Akira tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi próbára akarja őt tenni. Úgy döntött, a legjobb lesz, ha belemegy a játékba. Bólintott egyet, felállt, és az egyik polchoz sétált, amin pazar luxusparfümök sorakoztak. Hezitálás nélkül emelt le egyet közülük, és vitte oda a színésznek.

\- Szabad a csuklóját? - kérdezte. Takashima arcán látszott a kételkedés, amikor balját Akira felé nyújtotta, de a fiatal férfi úgy döntött, ezzel most nem törődik. Óvatosan fújt egy cseppet a parfümből a színész csuklójára, várt néhány másodpercet, majd biztatóan elmosolyodott. - Nos, szagolja meg!

Amint a férfi az orrához emelte a csuklóját, Akira tudta, hogy nyert ügye van.

\- Nos, azt el kell ismerni, hogy ez jobb, mint az a parfüm, amit jelenleg használok - mondta nagyon kimérten Takashima. Akira alig tudott uralkodni a vonásain, hogy ne vigyorodjon el. - De mindenképpen meglepetésnek szánom Aoinak a parfümöt, mégiscsak ajándék lesz… ki kell találnom, hogy csináljam, de összehozok maguknak egy találkát.

\- Köszönöm - hajolt meg szélesen mosolyogva Akira. - Ezzel rengeteget segít.

\- Helyes - bólintott a színész, majd a parfümőr kezében lévő üvegcsére mutatott. - Vennék majd ebből két üveggel.

\- Majd hozok előre a raktárból, amikor távozni készül - mondta készségesen Akira, miközben visszaült székére. - Addig is, ha nem bánja, mesélhetne a párjáról egy kicsit, egyelőre az is elég lenne, hogy elkezdhessem a munkát. Hiszen ismernem kell az ízlését, hogy a kedvében tudjak majd járni.

\- Ez teljesen érthető - kulcsolta össze hosszú ujjait maga előtt Takashima. - Nos, Aoi... ő két évvel idősebb, mint én. - Reita magában megjegyezte, hogy meg kell majd keresnie a Wikipedián, mikor született a férfi. - Nagyon gyönyörű, tudja, már amikor először találkoztam vele, magával ragadott a szépsége. Szegénykém nem egy észlény, eszméletlenül naiv, de jó vele lenni, mert nagyon készséges szerető.

\- Öhm… értem - motyogta Reita pislogva. Nem éppen ilyen jellegű jellemzésre számított, és kezdte sejteni, hogy hiába is tenne fel ennek az embernek keresztkérdéseket a párjáról, azokra nem kapna értelmes választ. Ám mégis úgy döntött, azért egy próbát még megér a dolog. - Mondja, szereti Aoi-san a virágokat?

\- A virágokat? Miért számít ez?

A fiatal parfümőr hirtelen hatalmas késztetést érzett arra, hogy a pult lapjába kezdje csapkodni a fejét.

\- Nos, mint azt bizonyára tudja, a parfümök többnyire tartalmaznak különféle virágesszenciákat - magyarázta a tőle telhető legudvariasabb hangnemben. - Ahogy a gyümölcsök, gyógynövények és fűszerek is rendszeres szereplők az összetevők listáján. Ezért lenne a segítségemre, ha minél inkább megismerhetném a párja ízlését ezen a téren, így csupa-csupa olyan hozzávalót választhatnék, amit kedvel.

Takashima egy hosszú pillanatig meredt rá.

\- Na jó - dőlt végül hátra a székében -, akkor beszéljünk őszintén. Aoi egy elég… sekélyes valaki, és ami azt illeti, nem tudja magától eldönteni, hogy mi a jó neki, legyen szó akár a karrierjéről, akár arról, hogy hány cukorral igya a kávét, vagy hogy milyen zoknit húzzon a lábára.

Akira egyre jobban és jobban elképedt, miközben a férfi beszélt. Nem hitt a fülének. Takashima most valóban azt ecsetelte, hogy ő jobban tudta, mit akar a párja, mint Aoi maga, vagy ő értett valamit nagyon, de nagyon félre?

A fiatal parfümőr számára egyre kevésbé volt szimpatikus a másik, de nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy véleményének hangot adhasson, így egy udvarias mosoly kíséretében inkább megkérte vevőjét, mondja el, pontosan milyen parfümöt is szeretne Aoi számára.

Négy oldalnyi jegyzettel és fél órával később Takashima távozott az üzletből, kezében két üveggel abból a parfümből, amit Akira választott ki a számára. Mikor végre becsapódott az ajtó mögötte, a fiatal parfümőr hatalmasat sóhajtott.

\- Legmerészebb álmaimban sem mertem volna hinni, hogy ennyire jól fogod viselni - szólalt meg hirtelen egy mély hang a háta mögött, mire Akira ijedtében megugrott, és kis híján levert néhány parfümöt az ajtó mellett álló polcról. Hitetlenkedve fordult meg tengelye körül, és meredt mentorára, aki a jelek szerint mindvégig az üzletben volt, és hallgatózott. - Ez egy faszfej. Egy idióta barom, akit őszintén szólva eszem ágában sem lett volna vállalni, felőlem fizethetett volna akármennyit. Nincs türelmem az elkényeztetett hülye ficsúrokhoz.

\- Szóval inkább lepasszoltad nekem, hadd szívjak vele? Mi ez, valami megkésett áprilisi tréfa? - méltatlankodott a szőke, mire J nevetve borzolt bele a hajába, pont úgy, ahogy kölyökkorában is szokta.

\- Valami olyasmi, bár én inkább hívnám ezt a beavatásodnak, Rei-chan - nevette. - Az én mesterem is lepasszolta nekem a lehető legproblémásabb kliensét, hogy lássa, mégis hol van nálam az a bizonyos határ. Úgy látom, te sokkal türelmesebb vagy, mint én voltam annak idején, pedig akkor még nem én voltam a szakma legjobbja.

\- Volt olyan idő, amikor nem magadat tartottad a legjobbnak? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Akira. - És, mondd csak, mit csináltál azzal a klienssel?

\- Ráborítottam egy egész szekrényre való pacsulit. Természetesen merő „véletlenből” - vigyorgott a férfi, akár a vadalma. Akira csak a fejét csóválta.

\- Ha én csinálnék ilyesmit, úgy érzem, másnap már nem lenne munkám.

\- Pontosan - nézett rá J. - Úgyhogy remélem, a legjobb arcodat mutatod Takashimának, és ha kell, a seggét is itt helyben kinyalod. Nem akarom, hogy ezentúl egy filmsztár se jöjjön ide, mert elterjed a híre, hogy bunkó a kiszolgálás, vagy hogy egy amatőrt alkalmazok.

\- Pedig amilyen tapló, szívesen behúznék neki egyet - fintorgott Akira. - Mindenesetre ne aggódj, nem szándékozom ezt elszúrni. Nem miattad, magam miatt. Ugyanis tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Takashima bármit is terjesztene el a munkatársai között erről az üzletről, az számodra így is, úgy is előnyös lenne, J. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy te már réges-rég bőven azon a szinten vagy, ahol mindegy, hogy jó vagy rossz a reklám, az akkor is reklám.

\- Mindig elfelejtem, mennyire vág az eszed a bárgyú képed ellenére, kölyök - nevetett J.

\- Ezzel szemben _én_ rengeteget veszíthetek, ha ezt elszúrom - folytatta szenvtelenül a szőke férfi. - Csakhogy _nem fogom elszúrni_. Erre mérget vehetsz.

\- Na, látod, ez a hozzáállás az, amiért a tanítványommá fogadtalak.


	3. Mályvarózsa

Akira jegyzethalmok mögött ülve, néhány parfümmintával a keze ügyében gondolkodott, amikor kinyílt a kis üzlet ajtaja, és nem más sétált be rajta, mint Takashima.

\- Látom, ezúttal dolgozik - jegyezte meg köszönés helyett. Akira úgy döntött, nem kommentálja modortalanságát, felállt és meghajolt előtte.

\- Hogy van mindig, Takashima-san?

\- Csak a szokásos - legyintett a férfi, és úgy tűnt, még annyi udvariasság sem szorult belé, hogy visszakérdezzen, Akira hogy érzi magát. Ehelyett leült, és végignézett a jegyzetkupacon. - Nos, van már ötlete?

\- Hogy őszinte legyek, igen, van néhány ötlet a fejemben - bólintott a szőke férfi. - Aoi-san becenevéből indultam ki, úgy gondolom, jó ötlet lenne, ha a mályvarózsa is a parfüm alkotói között szerepelne.

Kézenfekvő megoldás volt. Klisé, amiért J talán leszedte volna a fejét, ha meghallja, de ennél jobbal anélkül, hogy ismerte volna a férfit, akinek parfümöt kell terveznie, képtelen lett volna előrukkolni, főleg ilyen hamar. Remélte, Aoi azért választotta ezt a nevet, mert szereti a mályvarózsákat, és nem lő nagy bakot az illattal.

\- Hmm… fogalmam sincs, az milyen - jegyezte meg Takashima, mire Akira felállt.

\- Akkor hadd mutassam meg, úgy emlékszem, hátul van belőle illatmintánk. Ezek egyébként - mutatott végig az asztalán -, olyan parfümök, amik tartalmaznak mályvarózsát. Nyugodtan próbálja ki őket, ha szeretné, egy perc, és visszajövök.

Akira hátrasietett a raktárba, ahol némi szöszmötölés után valóban talált egyet az említett illatminták közül. Visszatérve a fényes bolthelyiségbe, megrökönyödve látta, hogy Takashima egyenesen az üvegből szaglássza a parfümöket. Mondjuk mit is várt? Visszafojtott magában egy hatalmas sóhajt, és legudvariasabb mosolyát magára erőltetve ült le a férfival szemben.

\- Itt is vagyok. Tessék, ilyen a mályvarózsa. Persze, attól függően, hogy milyen más illatokkal keveredik, egészen más hatásokat lehet vele elérni - magyarázta, és kinyitotta a kis fiolát. - Ez minden illatra igaz. Ez tiszta illóanyag-esszencia, szóval kissé töménynek érezheti. Szabad a kezét?

Takashima pislogva nyújtotta felé jobbját, mire Akira egyetlen cseppet a csuklójára cseppentett az esszenciából.

\- Minden parfümnek, minden illatnak megvan az a tulajdonsága, hogy teljesen másképp hat, ha másik ember bőrére fújjuk. Hiszen mindannyiunkan van egy természetes illata, ami keveredik vele. Ezért csalókák a tesztcsíkok, amiket a drogériákban adnak, vagy az üvegből való szagolgatás. Ráadásul az ember orra úgy működik, hogy három, legfeljebb négy illat után „elfárad”, és azután már nem a parfüm valódi illatát fogjuk érezni.

A fiatal parfümőr egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és fürkészőn, mintha most látná először, nézett a kis illatos fiolára.

\- Az sem mindegy, mikor szagoljuk meg magunkon az illatot, közvetlenül a felvitel után a hangsúlyosabb, de gyorsan elillanó fejjegyet érezzük, utána a szívjegyet, az alapjegyet, ami legtovább érezhető, csak bő harminc perc után. Ezért is jó, ha néhány óra múlva újra megszagolja az ember a kipróbált parfümöt: ha még akkor is tetszik az illat, amit a bőrén érez, valóban jó a választás - magyarázta nagyon türelmesen Akira. Ezt mindig minden ügyfélnek el kellett mondani, tudta jól, hiszen a legtöbb embernek egész egyszerűen fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan működik a tulajdon orra.

Takashima megszagolta a csuklóját, és hümmögött egyet.

\- Egészen kellemes - ismerte be, mire a fiatal parfümőr megeresztett felé egy mosolyt.

\- Ugye? Én nagyon szívesen dolgozok vele - mondta.

\- Azt mondta, szeretne találkozni személyesen is a párommal - váltott témát Takashima, miközben Akira visszazárta a kis fiolát.

\- Úgy van - bólintott a parfümőr. - Nagyon megkönnyítené a munkámat.

\- Megbeszéltem Aoival, ő úgy tudja, maga egy régi barátom, akivel véletlenül összefutottam, és meghívtam magamhoz vacsorára.

\- Ó! - Akira csak ennyit tudott hirtelen kinyögni, úgy meglepődött. Nem számított rá, hogy a színész máris megszervezi a találkozót.

\- Ma este hétkor legyen a lakásomon! - folytatta szemrebbenés nélkül Takashima, mire Akira bambán pislogni kezdett. A férfi szavai úgy hangzottak, mint valami parancs. Egyértelmű volt, hogy nincs hozzászokva, hogy ellentmondjanak neki.

\- Jó - mondta végül a parfümőr, bár magában elküldte a jó édes anyukájába a színészt. Mégis mit képzel ez, hogy beoszthatja mások szabadidejét? Mi lenne, ha éppen nem érne rá? Ma este a kedvenc sorozata évadzáróját adták a tévében, azt akarta volna megnézni, ehelyett most mehet jópofizni Takashimáékhoz. Nagyon, nagyon remélte, hogy Aoi nem ugyanilyen bunkó paraszt, mert két ilyen taplóhoz egyszerre már nem lenne képes jó képet vágni.

 

Öt órakor végzett a munkahelyén, negyed hatra ért haza, így rögtön el is kellett kezdenie készülődni, hogy időben Takashimáék lakására érhessen. A szekrény mélyéről előkaparta a legjobb és legdrágább öltönyét - bár ez is csak egy húszezer jenes darab volt -, és kivételesen még nyakkendőt is kötött - sötétkéket -, mielőtt elindult volna. A bizonytalan tömegközlekedés helyett, hiába volt jóval drágább, inkább a taxit választotta - saját autóval nem akart menni, mert egy vacsorameghívással általában együtt szokott járni némi alkohol elfogyasztása is, márpedig ő egy pohár sör után sem ült volna volán mögé.

Akira cseppet sem lepődött meg, amikor kiderült, hogy Takashimáék Tokió egyik legjobb és legdrágább környékén, Azabuban élnek egy felhőkarcoló legfelső emeletén, egy luxuslakásban. Az épületbe belépve már a portás viselkedése is elég volt ahhoz, hogy a fiatal parfümőr feszengeni kezdjen: utálta, ha úgy ugrálják körbe, mintha különleges bánásmódot érdemelne, főleg, ha tudta, ez igazából nem neki szól, hanem vendéglátója igencsak mély pénztárcájának. Pontosan át tudta érezni, milyen lehet a portás helyében lenni, hiszen az ő munkája is rengeteg seggnyalással járt együtt.

Mivel Takashima lakása a tetőn volt, jó pár percig tartott az út felfelé. Akira a lift falára erősített tükörbe nézve megigazította nyakkendőjét és az arca köré kötött, orrát takaró vékony textilcsíkot, aminek viseléséről most sem volt hajlandó lemondani - túl intenzíven érezte a szagokat, márpedig nem szerette feleslegesen terhelni legfőbb munkaeszközét, az orrát. Mikor végre csilingelés jelezte, hogy megérkezett a legfelső szintre, kissé idegesen lépett ki a liftből. Maga sem értette, mire fel az izgalom, hiszen csak vacsorázni jött, és azért, hogy megismerje a férfit, akinek illatot kell alkotnia. Az egy dolog, hogy feszengett, öltönyben sosem érezte jól magát, de mégis miért volt most gombóc a torkában?

Takashima mogorva arccal nyitott neki ajtót, és egyáltalán nem volt szívélyes, mikor beljebb invitálta, de Akira úgy döntött, nem hagyja, hogy a modortalan, savanyú férfi elrontsa a hangulatát - nem mintha olyan nagyon jó lett volna a kedve.

Miután levette a cipőjét, és elindult Takashima nyomában a pazarul berendezett lakás belseje felé, a falra fúrt fogason lógó kabátok mellett elhaladva édes, semmihez sem hasonlítható illat csapta meg orrát. Mintha csak árammal rázták volna meg, egy pillanatra összerezzent. Mámorító, bódító illat volt, ami még a kendőjén át is intenzíven simogatta orra axonjait, hiába keveredett unalmas, középszerű pacsulival. Először el sem tudta képzelni, mi lehet ez az illat, ám néhány másodperc múlva, mikor az impozáns nappaliba lépve Takashima bemutatta őt az ott várakozó férfinak, rájött, hogy Aoihoz tartozik. Takashima Aoijához.

A férfi mosolyogva hajolt meg Akira előtt. Finom, lágy vonásai voltak, húsos, telt ajkai, csibészes mosolya, elbűvölő tekintete, és hosszú, fekete haja, ami olyan selymesnek tűnt, hogy Akira azon kapta magát, hogy szeretné megsimítani. A fiatal parfümőr úgy állt ott, mint akit leforráztak. Aoi illatához foghatót még sohasem érzett. Közelebb akart bújni hozzá, beleszagolni a nyaka hajlatába, sőt, a teste _minden_ hajlatába, meztelenre vetkőztetni, és a bőre összes pórusát egyenként felfedezni magának. Be akart takarózni Aoival, akár egy puha, vastag pokróccal, amikor odakint esik az eső, meg akarta őt érinteni, hogy érezhesse a saját testszagát, amint az övével elkeveredik.

Nagyon nagy bajban volt. Tisztában volt vele, ha túl sok időt kell eltöltenie a férfi társaságában, akkor igencsak nagy problémái lesznek, orrkendő ide vagy oda. Hiszen már most is úgy kellett visszafognia magát, hogy ne teperje le azonnal, és tegye magáévá ezt a férfit itt, Takashima nappalijának közepén, a színész szeme láttára.

\- Akkor talán menjünk az étkezőbe - szólalt meg az ügyfele, mire Akira, még mindig félig kábultan, bólintott.

Mintha csak a bajt akarná tetézni, Aoi gyengéden megérintette a vállát, úgy terelte az étkezőasztal felé, amin csodálatos teríték várta őket hófehér, virágmintás, aranyszegélyes porcelánnal, kristálypoharakkal és mályvaszínű szalvétákkal. Az asztal közepén egy csokor virág állt egy vázában, frissek és illatosak voltak egytől egyig.

A vacsorát Aoi szolgálta fel, és Akira szerencsétlenségére a férfi véletlenül hozzáért, amikor letette elé a leveses tányért. A fiatal parfümőr alig volt képes visszatartani egy kéjes nyögést.

Soha senkinek az illata nem volt még rá ilyen hatással. Természetesen voltak szagok, amik izgatóan hatottak rá, de egyetlen ember testének az aromája sem volt még képes ennyire elvenni a józan eszét. Mintha megivott volna egy csomó alkoholt, vagy kábítószert fogyasztott volna, olyan kábának érezte magát Aoi közelében.

Vacsora közben beszélgetésbe elegyedtek ugyan, de Akira nem igazán tudott figyelni arra, amit mondanak neki, csak Aoi húsos ajkát látta mozogni maga előtt, de a szavak fele sem jutott el az agyáig. Azt azért sikerült megtudnia, hogy a szépséges fekete hajú démon valódi neve Shiroyama Yuu, de mivel egy nemzetközi ügynökség modellje, a külföldiek számára sokkal egyszerűbben kiejthető „Aoi” művésznevet használja.

\- A munka hozott minket össze Ruruval - mondta mosolyogva. Takashimát becézte Rurunak, de azt már nem árulta el, honnan jött a becenév. Akirát nem is érdekelte különösebben. - Még kezdő voltam a szakmában, és az ügynökség kiküldött az egyik forgatásra statisztának. Emlékszem, majdnem összecsináltam magam, amikor megtudtam, hogy közös jelenetem lesz Takashima Kouyou-val!

\- Azt azért én nem hívnám közös jelenetnek - nézett rá pökhendien a színész. - Neked csak ott kellett ácsorognod a háttérben. Tulajdonképpen csak dekorációnak kellettél oda.

Akira pislogott kettőt. Ahogy ez a férfi a párjával beszélt, az eléggé kiábrándító volt. Lekezelő volt vele, mintha lenézné őt is. A parfümőr el sem tudta képzelni, mégis mit láthat ebben az emberben Aoi, aki igencsak közvetlen és kedves férfinak tűnt, mindenféle allűrök nélkül.

\- Jó, ez igaz - motyogta megadóan a modell, majd magára erőltetett egy mosolyt, és újra Akirához fordult. - Szóval képzelheted, mennyire oda és vissza voltam a gyönyörűségtől, amikor randira hívott. De nagyon izgultam, remegett mindenem.

\- És hülyeségeket beszéltél. Szívem szerint beledugtam volna valamit abba a szép kis szádba, csak hogy befogd végre - vetette közbe Takashima, mire Akira szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek, Aoi pedig zavartan söpört félre egy az arcába lógó fekete hajtincset.

\- Akkor miért hívtad el újra? - csúszott ki Akira száján a kérdés. Már korábban megegyeztek Takashimával, hogy Aoi jelenlétében tegezik majd egymást, és közvetlen hangnemben fognak beszélgetni, ám ez a kérdés talán túlságosan is közvetlenre sikeredett.

\- Hát nézz rá, te nem hívtad volna el újra? - tárta szét a karját az üres tányérja felett Takashima.

 _Én nem bántam volna vele úgy, mint a szeméttel_ , gondolta Akira, de csak egy udvarias mosollyal válaszolt.

\- És te, Suzuki-san? Honnan ismered Rurut? - váltott témát Aoi, mire Akira összenézett a színésszel.

\- Gyerekkorunkban egy környéken laktunk Hiratsukában - mondta végül, és valójában nem is hazudott: a Wikipediáról megtudta, hogy Takashima is ugyanabban a városban nőtt fel, mint ő. Akár még egy iskolába is járhattak. A színész szemei csupán a másodperc töredékéig árulkodtak meglepetésről. - Bár idősebb volt nálam, nagyon jó barátok voltunk. Csak aztán, ahogy az lenni szokott, mindkettőnket másfelé sodort az élet.

\- Ezért is hívtam meg őt vacsorázni, amikor összefutottunk. Hogy nosztalgiázzunk egy kicsit. - Takashima kétségtelenül nem volt amatőr színész, remekül játszotta a szerepét.

Akira számára az est további részében egyre inkább egyértelművé vált, hogy Aoi egyáltalán nem egészséges párkapcsolatban él a színésszel. Ahogy figyelte őket, feltűnt neki, hogy Takashima szinte azt sem engedi, hogy párjának önálló gondolatai legyenek. Irányította Aoit, aki ezt egyszerűen eltűrte. Akira kérdéseire hajlamos volt Aoi helyett Takashima válaszolni, vagy kijavítani, amit a modell mondott, a szájába adott mondatokat, sőt, amikor a fekete hajú száján kicsúszott, hogy nem szereti a garnélát, a sztár azonnal kijavította, hogy de igen, igenis szereti - mintha jobban tudná, mi ízlik Aoinak, mint a modell maga.

Akirának nem tetszett ez az egész. Féltékeny volt Takashimára, hogy az övé lehet ez a férfi, és ez a bunkó még csak meg sem becsüli ezt a csodálatos teremtményt! Micsoda igazságtalanság ez az élettől!

Már a desszertnél jártak, amikor valahogy Akira munkájára terelődött a szó. Akira pedig szívesen beszélt a munkájáról, ha valakit érdekelt a téma, hiszen nem egyszerűen a szakmája volt, hanem a hivatása is.

\- Kiskölyökként jöttem rá, hogy jobban érzem a szagokat, mint mások. Egyszer előbb vettem észre egy gázszivárgást, mint az érzékelő berendezés - mesélte mosolyogva. - A pici gyerekek mindent a szájukba vesznek, én viszont mindent szagolgattam, akár egy kiskutya. Szóval jó orral születtem.

\- Ezért szúrt ki téged magának J-san? - érdeklődött Aoi, mire Akira felnevetett.

\- Egy fenét! Iskolás koromban olvastam vele egy interjút, és akkor megvilágosodtam: én is parfümőr szeretnék lenni. Másnap összecsomagoltam a cókmókomat, leléptem otthonról, otthagytam az iskolát is, a focicsapatomat is, és Tokióba jöttem. Bőrönddel a kezemben állítottam be J üzletébe, és közöltem vele, hogy azt akarom, tanítson meg mindenre, amit tud. Visszakézből elküldött a jó édes anyukámba.

\- De azután mégis sikerült meggyőznöd.

\- Nem volt egyszerű menet - bólintott a parfümőr. - Két hónapon át folyamatosan loholtam a nyomában, mint egy palotapincsi, és addig rágtam a fülét, míg nem volt hajlandó a tanítványává fogadni. Egy héttel később már bántam az egészet, mert J… nos, mondjuk úgy, elég kemény módszerei vannak. Először baromira nehéz volt, ott akartam őt hagyni, de végül összeszorítottam a fogamat, mert hát mégiscsak J a legjobb a szakmában, tőle tanulni olyan, mintha Van Gogh tanítaná festeni az embert.

Csak úgy repült az idő, miközben Reita J-ről és Párizsról mesélt, és csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy Takashima szúrós szemekkel bámulja őt. Bizonyára nem tetszett neki, hogy ilyen jól megértik egymást Aoival.

Akira megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Azt hiszem, ideje indulnom. Holnap reggel én nyitom a boltot, és ha elkések, J agyonüt - mondta, és elegánsnak szánt mozdulattal megtörölte szája sarkát a mályvarózsaszín szalvétával, majd felállt. - Köszönöm a meghívást és a finom vacsorát!

Aoi taxit hívott neki, ami már várta őt, mire a felhőkarcoló földszintjére ért a lifttel. Úgy elbambult út közben, hogy észre sem vette, amikor a lakásához értek, csak amikor a sofőr már emelt hangon szólt neki, hogy illene végre kiszállnia, jött rá, hol is van. Mindvégig Aoi járt a fejében, még akkor is, amikor már a zuhany alatt állt; a csókolni való ajkai, a csilingelő nevetése és persze az az édes, bódító illat, amitől úgy érezte, belehal, ha nem birtokolhatja. Részegnek érezte magát, és hiába folyatta magára a jéghideg vizet, képtelen volt kijózanodni.

\- Kurva nagy szarban vagyok - motyogta a fürdőszoba fekete csempéjének.


	4. Ábránd

Akira még másnap sem volt képes semmi másra sem gondolni, csak Aoira. J hagyott neki egy üzenetet, amiben részletesen leírta, mi a mai feladata, ám ő képtelen volt arra koncentrálni. Nekiállt ugyan borítékokat és illatmintás üvegcséket címkézni, ám hamar elkalandoztak a gondolatai, ezért folyton hibázott, a beszállítóknak szánt e-mailt is sikerült rossz címre küldenie. Hamar kiderült, hogy ma csak több kárt csinálna, mint hasznot, így úgy döntött, inkább azzal foglalkozik, ami leginkább a fejében jár: Aoival.

Amikor leült az üzlet hátsó helyiségében a munkaasztalához, elővett egy kis kémcsövet, és megtöltötte tiszta alkohollal, majd cseppenként kezdett el illatokat adni hozzá. Ha lett volna ott bárki, aki kívülről figyeli, azt hihette volna, hogy Akira receptből dolgozik, olyan biztos kézzel adagolta a hozzávalókat. Nem csoda, hiszen egész éjjel álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyában, folyamatosan Aoi arcát látta maga előtt, az illatát is az orrában érezte - egy olyan tökéletes illatot, amit ő öltöztethet tovább. Olyan parfümöt akart alkotni számára, ami nem elrejti, hanem kihangsúlyozza, feldíszíti bőrének természetes aromáját. Reggelre fejben megkomponált egy illatkompozíciót, most azt igyekezett kikeverni.

Szerencsére ritka jó orra volt, és sok emberrel ellentétben valóban képes volt emlékezni egy-egy illatra, nem csak akkor, amikor éppen érezte, még napok múlva is pontosan sikerült visszaidéznie. Azért nem bánta volna, ha lophatott volna valamit - egy pólót, egy sálat, vagy akár csak egy vászonzsebkendőt - a modelltől. Nem mintha szükséges lett volna a munkájához, egyszerűen csak egész nap Aoit akarta szagolgatni.

\- Meg fogok bolondulni - állapította meg, amikor idáig jutott a gondolatmenetben.

\- Szerintem már rég megbolondultál - szólalt meg mögötte egy mély hang. Akira megugrott ijedtében, és sikerült kiejtenie a kezéből a kémcsövet, ami ugyan nem tört el, de tartalma végigfolyt az asztalon, és lecsöpögött a padlóra.

\- A kurva életbe! - morogta Akira, és méltatlankodva fordult mentora felé. - A frászt hoztad rám!

\- Ha nem ülnél a füleden, hallottad volna, hogy körülbelül tizenöt perccel ezelőtt bejöttem, és _köszöntem neked_ \- vont vállat J. - Sőt, már háromszor kérdeztelek, hogy kérsz-e ebédet, de mivel nem válaszoltál, rendeltem neked egy gombás rizottót friss zöldsalátával.

\- Tudod nagyon jól, hogy utálom a salátát is, a gombát is - csóválta a fejét Akira.

\- Nem tud érdekelni, meg fogod enni. Megérdemled - vigyorogta a férfi, majd az asztalhoz sétált, és beleérintette az ujja begyét a kiömlött illóolaj-keverékbe, végighúzta a csuklóján, majd megszagolta. - Ez mi?

\- Takashima rendelése. Tudom, hogy lenne most más dolgom is, de elkapott az ihlet.

J gyanakodva mérte végig tanítványát.

\- Igaz is, tegnap náluk vacsoráztál. Milyen volt?

\- A pasas szörnyű. Minél többet tudok meg róla, annál kevésbé kedvelem. Komolyan mondom, volt már dolgom pár felfuvalkodott hólyaggal, de ilyen rohadékkal még nem találkoztam - húzta a száját Akira. - Az elején ráadásul nagyon nagy szemétláda volt velem, míg be nem mutattam neki, hogy értek a szakmámhoz, legalábbis annyira, hogy az ő, egyébként meglehetősen alacsony igényeit kielégítsem - horkantotta. Takashima Kouyou ízlése merő borzalom volt, ha parfümökről volt szó. Ami viszont a párválasztást illeti… nos, Akirának el kellett ismernie, hogy abban bizony kiváló az ízlése.

\- És azóta már csak kicsit nagy szemétláda? - kérdezte vigyorogva J.

\- Ja, valami olyasmi. A párja viszont meglepően kedves ember. Nem is értem...

\- A párja? - szűkült össze J szeme.

Akira előhalászta orrkendőjét a nadrágja zsebéből, és az arca köré kötötte, csak azután válaszolt. Félnapnyi intenzív munka után jól esett kicsit tompábban érzékelni a körülötte lévő szagokat.

\- A párja. Egy modell. A szakmában Aoinak hívják - mondta álmodozva. Már attól, hogy kimondta a férfi nevét, kellemes borzongás futott végig a gerincén.

\- Ajjaj - csóválta a fejét J, most már kifejezetten mérges arccal. - Ismerem ezt a tekintetet!

\- Miről beszélsz? - értetlenkedett a szőke, mire mentora karba tette a kezét, és úgy nézett le rá, mint egy kisfiúra, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre.

\- Te beleszerettél! - Nem kérdés volt, szigorú, tárgyilagos kijelentés. - Kölyök, nehogy bajt hozz a saját fejedre!

\- Dehogy szerettem bele! Te teljesen megőrültél! Még csak nem is ismerem, egyetlen egyszer találkoztunk! - tiltakozott hevesen Akira, ám az enyhe pír, ami még az orrát takaró kendő ellenére is látható volt arcán, elárulta őt.

\- Figyelj, biztosan lehengerlő személyiség lehet, meg jól is néz ki, láttam a képeit, de jobb, ha nem dúlod fel az első ügyfeled párkapcsolatát.

\- Eszemben sincs, nem kell a szentbeszéd! - csattant fel a fiú. - Nem vagyok annyira hülye!

\- Ez biztos? - kérdezte J.

Ebben a pillanatban csengettyűszó jelezte, hogy kinyílt az üzlet ajtaja.

\- Tudom, azt hiszed, hülye zöldfülű vagyok, de van annyi eszem, hogy ne akarjam feldúlni mások párkapcsolatát. Főleg nem a tulajdon ügyfeleimét. - Akira gyorsan megtörölte a kezét, és előrement az üzlethelyiségbe. Lába azonban földbe gyökerezett, amikor megpillantotta Takashimát. Akira pislogott kettőt döbbenetében, és remélte, hogy a férfi nem hallotta már az utcáról a mentorával folytatott beszélgetést, mert akkor búcsút mondhat a megbízásának, sőt, amilyen agresszív bunkónak tűnt ez az ember, még lehet, hogy meg is vereti.

\- Jó napot! - köszönt a színész. Levette a szemét takaró napszemüveget, és jó alaposan végigmérte Akirát, majd a nyomában a helyiségbe lépő J-t is.

\- Jó napot! - bólintott J, majd nyúlt is a kabátjáért. Akira látta rajta, hogy azért siet ennyire, mert nem szándékozik egyetlen percet sem egy légtérben tölteni a színésszel. - Nos, nekem mennem kell, interjút adok egy kábelcsatornának. Minden jót! - azzal fogta magát, és kisétált az üzletből.

\- Mit tehetek önért, Takashima-san? - kérdezte Akira. Igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára, és úgy tenni, mintha nem éppen a színészről beszélgetett volna mentorával néhány másodperccel ezelőtt.

\- Úgy tűnt, megzavartam valamit - állapította meg a férfi.

\- Semmi fontosat. - A fiatal parfümőr igyekezett könnyedén legyinteni, és az ügyfelek számára odakészített székek egyikére mutatott. - Foglaljon helyet!

Takashima bólintott, leült a székre, majd várakozón nézett Akirára.

\- Nos, jutott már valamire?

A fiatal parfümőrnek kedve lett volna a falba verni a fejét. Előbb Takashimáét, utána a sajátját. Mégis mit gondolt ez az ember, hogy azt hitte, egyetlen éjszaka alatt el lehet készíteni egy ilyen komplex műalkotást?!

\- Elkezdtem a munkát, igen, de egyelőre még nem tudok önnek semmit sem mutatni - mondta Akira, a tőle telhető legnyájasabb modorban. - Sajnos új parfümöt alkotni meglehetősen lassú folyamat, de ígérem, a határidőre mindenképpen készen leszek vele.

\- Remélem, nem csak azért mondja ezt, mert óradíjat számláz! - húzta fel az orrát Takashima.

\- Talán adtam rá okot, hogy ilyesmit feltételezzen rólam? - pislogott rá a fiatal parfümőr. - Már csak azért se tenném, mert én csak akkor kapok jutalékot, ha ön elégedetten távozik tőlünk.

\- Igazán? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Takashima. - J lepasszol engem magának, és még csak meg sem fizeti érte rendesen?

\- Ne értsen félre, eszemben sincs panaszkodni. Rengetegen vannak, akik hajlandóak lennének milliókat kifizetni azért, hogy J tanítsa őket - mondta nagyon komolyan Akira. - Tény, hogy nem keresek ezzel az állással túl jól, de mégiscsak elég arra, hogy megéljek belőle, és közben a legjobbtól tanulhatok. Ennél többet a mi szakmánkban senki sem kívánhat magának.

Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy a J által neki ígért jutalom nem lesz éppen kevés abban az esetben, ha Takashima elégedett ügyfélként távozik tőle, hiszen akkor valószínűleg sose mosná le magáról, hogy valóban csak a pénz kedvéért húzza az időt.

\- Nos, tehát, tudok ma önnek valami másban is segíteni? - kérdezte.

\- Igen - bólintott Takashima. - Szeretném kiegészíteni a rendelésem.

\- Kiegészíteni? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Akira, és máris elővette a jegyzetfüzetét, hogy leírhassa, amit a férfi mond neki. - Csak mondja, kérem, mit szeretne, igyekszem megoldani.

\- Lehetséges, hogy szappant és tusfürdőt is készítsenek ugyanolyan illatban, mint Aoi parfümje lesz?

\- Tulajdonképpen akármilyen kozmetikumot tudok önnek rendelni azonos illatban, ha sikerül találnunk olyan céget, amelyik legyártja nekünk. A szappannal nem lesz gond, van egy rendszeres beszállítónk, egy natúrkozmetikai cég, de a tusfürdő ügyében körbe kell telefonálnom - mondta készségesen. - Esetleg valami másra is szüksége lenne?

\- Dezodorra, testápolóra, talán samponra is - mondta elgondolkodva Takashima. - Már ha megoldható.

\- Az is megoldható - bólintott Akira, és fel is írta a füzetébe, nehogy véletlenül megfeledkezzen róla.

\- Remek. Szeretem, amikor nem keverednek össze-vissza valakin az illatok.

\- Ezzel nincs egyedül - mosolygott Akira.

Egy percig a két férfi némán meredt egymásra, majd Takashima felállt, odavakkantott egy viszlátot Akirának, majd kisétált az ajtón. A fiatal parfümőr sóhajtva állt fel, és támaszkodott neki háttal a pultnak.

\- Kurva nagy szarban leszek, ha ez a fazon folyton a nyakamra fog járni - morogta magának. - Franc, tényleg meg fogok őrülni, túl sokat beszélek magamban! - csóválta a fejét.

Ekkor újra nyílt az üzlet ajtaja, mire Akira meglepve kapta arra a fejét. Takashima jött vissza.

\- Már majdnem el is felejtettem, leírtam néhány virág meg parfüm nevét, amik tetszenek nekem, szeretném, ha ezekből indulna ki, amikor kikeveri Aoinak az ajándékát - mondta, és átnyújtott egy négyfelé hajtott írólapot a döbbent parfümőrnek. - Viszlát!

Amikor újra becsukódott mögötte az üzlet ajtaja, Akira széthajtogatta a papírt, hogy elolvassa. Egyetlen olyan dolog sem szerepelt rajta, amit ő bármilyen körülmények között is Aoi bőrére akart volna kenni.

\- Hát ennek az embernek nagyon nincs orra, az biztos - motyogta. - És az is biztos, hogy ez a munka lesz a vesztem.

Úgy érezte, hamarosan teljesen be fog golyózni. Mire végez Takashimával, a bolondok házába kerül.

 

Akira legnagyobb jellemhibája az volt, hogy szeretett a saját feje után menni még akkor is, amikor pontosan tudta, hülyeséget csinál. Túlságosan makacs volt. Állítólag a nagyapjától örökölte ezt a jellemvonást. Az írólapot, amit Takashima adott neki, egyszerűen galacsinná gyűrte, és a laboratórium sarkába hajította, egy kupac régi folyóirat tetejére, és inkább folytatta a munkát azon a parfümön, ami neki tetszett volna: egy olyan illaton, ami kétség kívül Aoihoz fog illeni, és nem olyasmin, ami Takashimának tetszett volna.

Már biztosan tudta, hogy milyen alapanyagokkal fog dolgozni, és ehhez szándékozott ragaszkodni, amennyire lehet. Most már csak annyi volt hátra, hogy kísérletezzen az arányokkal. Ráadásul ott volt a titkos összetevő is, amit bele akart csempészni a kompozícióba: egy különleges szintetikumot, amit soha nem dobtak piacra, és amihez egy gyári látogatás közben jutott hozzá. A cég munkatársai mondhatni véletlenül keverték ki a mesterséges illatot, és kukába akarták volna dobni, de Akirának megtetszett és elkérte tőlük. Amilyen mázlija volt, ingyen megkapta. Egyetlen fiolányi volt, nem sok, szóval ha használni akarta, akkor azt egyetlen egyszer tehette meg, márpedig ennél jobb alkalom nem is adódhatott volna hozzá - főleg, mivel úgy gondolta, hogy Aoi természetes illatával keveredve egyszerűen maga lenne a tökély.

Takashimáról egészen megfeledkezett, nem is érdekelte, mit fog gondolni a megrendelő, ő csak arra koncentrált, hogy a lehető legtökéletesebb parfümöt alkossa meg a saját elképzelése szerint. Persze a sztárocska más véleményen volt. Néhány nappal később, amikor Akira a raktárban tett-vett, és kint hagyta a nyitott jegyzetfüzetét az üzletben a pulton, Takashima megjelent a semmiből, és mire a fiatal parfümőr előre ért, már el is olvasta az Aoinak szánt parfüm hozzávalóinak listáját.

\- Ez mi? - mutatta Akira felé a füzetet, mire az felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- A… jegyzeteim - mondta halkan.

\- Ezek szerint maga nem azon dolgozik, amit _én_ kértem magától! - Takashima lecsapta a noteszt a pultra, mire a fiatal parfümőr összerezzent.

\- Uram, én…

\- Pofa be! - üvöltötte a férfi magából kikelve. Akira mozdulni sem mert. A férfi tekintete semmi jót nem ígért neki, márpedig nem szeretett volna bevert orral hazatérni ma a munkából. - Mégis hogy képzeli? Súlyos pénzeket fizetek azért, hogy maga elkészítsen nekem egy parfümöt, mégis következetesen figyelmen kívül hagyja a kívánságaimat, és a saját feje után megy?

Takashima hosszú perceken át üvöltött olyan hangerővel, hogy az utcán sétálók is kíváncsian fordultak az üzlet kirakata felé, miközben Akira megsemmisülten állt és tűrte, hogy a férfi mindennek elhordja, amiért nem azokból az alapanyagokból akart dolgozni, amiket felírt arra a papírcetlire. Akira tudta, Takashimának igaza volt abban, hogy ő fizetett, ő volt a kliens, az ő szava szent és sérthetetlen kellett volna, hogy legyen, akkor is, ha az ízlése bizony nem kevés kívánnivalót hagyott maga után - azonban ettől függetlenül nem kellett volna így üvöltenie vele. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ennek a férfinak dühkezelési problémái vannak, mégsem szólt egyetlen szót sem, mert tudta, akkor csak ő húzná a rövidebbet. Bármilyen megalázó volt is, nem engedhette meg magának, hogy visszaszóljon. Ennek az ügyfélnek semmiképpen sem.

\- Nem vagyok hajlandó magának egy fillért sem fizetni - dühöngött tovább Takashima. - Mondja meg J-nek, hogy vagy ő foglalkozik velem személyesen, vagy bezárhatja az üzletét! És ez nem üres fenyegetőzés!

Amikor a tajtékzó férfi végre távozott az üzletből, Akira lerogyott a kassza melletti székbe, és remegő kezébe temette az arcát. Tudta, most aztán nagyon nagy bajban volt. Mégis hogy fogja elmondani J-nek, hogy sikerült olyan remekül elbaltáznia a dolgokat, hogy az első önálló kliense tulajdonképpen kirúgta őt?


	5. Bocsánatkérés

\- Szóval kirúgott. - J úgy nézett végig Akirán, mintha egy meztelencsiga tévedt volna be az üzletébe, és nem tudná eldönteni, hogy lapáttal csapja agyon, vagy permetszerrel végezzen vele.

\- Ki - bólintott lassan a fiatal férfi. Elfordította a tekintetét, hogy ne kelljen mentora szemébe néznie.

\- Ezt jól elbasztad, kölyök - állapította meg J, majd sóhajtott egy nagyot. - Most mégis mi a fenét csináljak veled?

Akira vállat vont. Ezen a ponton már úgy érezte, felesleges lenne mentegetnie magát. Az első önálló kliense kirúgta őt, és azt neki is el kellett ismernie, hogy bár Takashima egy hatalmas szemétláda, valahol mégiscsak jogos volt a kirohanása. Neki az lett volna a dolga, hogy a pénzéért cserébe a fenekét is kinyalja, az ő kívánságait, nem a sajátjait kellett volna elsősorban figyelembe vennie.

\- Azt mondtad, mérget vehetek rá, hogy nem fogod elbaltázni a dolgot. Ehhez képest már most, mondhatni a legelején elvéreztél.

\- Tudom - mondta halkan Akira. - Összeszedem a holmimat.

\- _Összeszeded a holmidat?!_ \- J úgy nézett rá, mintha azt mondta volna az imént, hogy az anyját ölte meg.

\- Ebben egyeztünk meg, nem igaz? - hajtotta le a fejét a fiatalabb férfi. - Ha elszúrom, akkor kirúgsz.

\- Hát, ha így állsz hozzá, tényleg kibaszlak, mint macskát szarni - méltatlankodott mentora. - Elszúrtad, igen, de most az jönne, hogy minden erőddel megpróbálod rendbe hozni, nem az, hogy feladod!

\- J, ez az ember biztos nem fog visszavenni engem - tárta szét a karjait Akira. - Esélytelen. Csak megaláznám magam azzal, ha könyörögnék neki.

\- Tudod, ismertem egyszer egy kölyköt, aki máshogy gondolta. Ő, amikor azt mondtam, nem fogadom tanítványommá, addig járt a sarkamban, míg meg nem gondoltam magam. Idegesítő kis mitugrász volt, de volt egy igen értékes tulajdonsága: nem fogadott el nemleges választ. Suzuki Akirának hívták - mondta szárazon J, majd egyszerűen kisétált az ajtón, magára hagyva a szégyentől és dühtől egyszerre remegő Akirát.

Valóban így történt annak idején. Amikor tejfeles szájú kölyökként megjelent J üzletében azzal, hogy tőle akar tanulni, a parfümőr kipenderítette őt - szó szerint, a grabancánál fogva -, az utcára, ám ő nem adta fel. Szegény családból származó fiú volt, akinek semmije sem volt egy jó orrot leszámítva, egyszerűen nem engedhette meg magának, hogy elfogadja a vereséget. Ez volt az egyetlen lehetősége arra, hogy jobb élete legyen, hogy kitörjön a reménytelen majdnem-nyomorból. Hát persze, hogy megragadta, és addig nem hagyta békén J-t, míg az nem kezdte tanítani.

Évek teltek el azóta, de Akira nem sokat változott, legalábbis ő eddig úgy hitte. Dühösen szorította ökölbe a kezét. Nem, nem változhatott meg, nem lehet, hogy most ilyen egyszerűen feladja! Visszakönyörgi magát Takashimához, határozta el, ha kell, a büszkesége árán is. Addig nem tágít, míg újra nem alkalmazza, nem számít, mennyire kell megalázkodnia előtte.

Bevonult a laboratóriumba, és elővette a jegyzeteit. Nekiállt egy olyan illat kikeverésének, ami Takashima ízléséhez idomult, ami az ő kívánságait vette figyelembe. Csak összeöntögette az esszenciákat, egyiket a másik után, sebtében, majd, amikor végzett, fiolába zárta az illatot, és kezdte elölről. Egész nap, majd egész éjjel dolgozott, azután alig néhány óra szundikálás után folytatta a munkát, ismét csak hajnalig. Végül öt üvegcse mintával felpakolva indult el Takashima lakására.

Az épületbe könnyen bejutott. Dobogó szívvel csöngetett be a színészhez, ám legnagyobb meglepetésére nem ő, hanem Aoi nyitott ajtót. Akirának eddig eszébe sem jutott az eshetőség, hogy a modell otthon lehet, sőt, tulajdonképpen arról is megfeledkezett, hogy egy fedél alatt lakik Takashimával.

\- Ó, szia! - Aoi arcán is látható volt a meglepődöttség, ám helyét azon nyomban széles, boldog mosoly vette át. - Mi járatban?

\- Ta… izé, Kouyou-hoz jöttem - javította ki gyorsan magát a fiatal parfümőr. Kábának érezte magát a modell illatától, ami hirtelen csapta meg, amikor kinyílt az ajtó.

\- Ruru nincs itthon. Forgat - mondta sajnálkozva Aoi. - Sajnos csak késő estére várható haza. Átadhatok neki valamilyen üzenetet? Vagy bejössz, hátha hamarabb végez?

\- Nem, nem, köszönöm, nem akarok zavarni - rázta a fejét kissé talán túl hevesen is Akira. Nem akart elcsábulni és bemenni a lakásba, mert félt, az lenne a dolog vége, hogy nekiesik Aoinak az előszobában.

\- Nem zavarnál - mosolygott a modell. - Sőt, örülnék is neki, ha lenne társaságom. Kicsit unatkozom itt egyedül.

A parfümőr beharapta alsó ajkát. Nem akarta visszautasítani a másikat, ugyanakkor félt volna kettesben maradni vele.

\- Nem megyünk el inkább kávézni? - kérdezte hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, mire Aoi szemei felcsillantak.

\- Dehogynem, nagyszerű ötlet! Egy pillanat, csak átöltözöm - mondta, és szélesebbre tárta a lakás ajtaját. Akira most vette csak észre, hogy fekete melegítőnadrág és egy egyszerű, fehér trikó volt rajta, de még ebben is mesésen nézett ki. - Addig gyere csak be! Van narancslé a hűtőben, szolgáld ki magad!

Olyan dögös kis vigyora volt, hogy Akira, ha akart volna sem tudott volna nemet mondani. Elvarázsoltan bólintott, és lassan belépett a lakásba, ám nem ment tovább az előszobánál, ott toporogva várta meg Aoit, aki néhány perc elteltével farmerben és divatos pulóverben, lófarokba tűzött hajjal tért vissza. Annyira szexi volt, hogy a parfümőr akaratlanul is nyelt egy hatalmasat a látványtól, és csak remélni merte, hogy ez nem tűnik fel a fekete hajú férfinak.

\- Remek, mehetünk is - csapta össze a tenyerét Aoi, majd Akira legnagyobb meglepetésére belékarolt, és a lift felé kezdte terelni őt. - Van itt a közelben egy kis kávézó, ott biztosan senki sem fogja tudni, hogy ki vagyok. Tudod, egyszer elmentem egy barátommal egy drága francia étterembe, másnap meg azzal voltak tele a címlapok, hogy Aoi megcsalja Takashima Kouyou-t az egyik munkatársával.

Akira meglepetten hallgatta a modellt. Az nem úgy beszélt, mint sok sztár, aki fellengzősen tart litániát a hírnév átkáról a interjúiban, miközben érezhetően élvezi a fokozott figyelmet, de nem volt panaszkodás sem, csak egyszerű kijelentés, bár némi szomorúság vegyült a hangjába.

\- Mitől vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy egy kávézóban majd nem ismernek fel? - kérdezte a parfümőr, miközben beléptek a liftbe.

\- Mert művészek járnak oda, nem Kouyou rajongói. Márpedig engem az utcán csak a legelvetemültebb rajongói ismernének fel - engedett meg magának egy apró nevetést Aoi.

\- Ugyan, hiszen modell vagy, biztosan sokan ismernek a munkád miatt - tiltakozott Akira, ám a fekete hajú férfi megrázta a fejét.

\- Meglepődnél, mennyire kevesen ismernek fel az utcán egy szabadnapos modellt. Tudod, a smink és a Photoshop… - nevetett Aoi. Akirának majdnem kiszaladt a száján, hogy szerinte a smink is és a Photoshop is teljesen felesleges volt, Aoi olyan makulátlanul nézett ki. Minden porcikája, amit eddig látott, tökéletes volt - és biztos volt benne, hogy azok is, amiket még nem.

Úton a kávézóba Aoi megállás nélkül beszélt a szakmájáról, de Akira cseppet sem bánta. Élvezettel hallgatta minden szavát, ha két teljes napig beszélt volna megállás nélkül, akkor sem tudta volna megunni. Sőt, talán egy egész életen át sem.

A kis kávézó valóban kicsi volt, és rajtuk kívül éppen nem is volt más vendég. Aoi az ablaktól legtávolabb eső asztalkát választotta ki maguknak, majd, miután leültek, azonnal rendelt is magának egy lattét a pincértől, és még extra tejszínhabot is kért a tetejére. Akira gyorsan átfutotta az itallapot, végül úgy döntött, beéri egy dupla eszpresszóval.

\- Ne mondd el Rurunak, hogy mit rendeltem, mert leszedi a fejem - kérte Aoi, amikor megérkeztek az italok, és ő mohón beletúrt hüvelykujjával a tejszínhabba. - Vigyáznom kéne a vonalaimra, hiszen a külsőmből élek, ezért folyton diétázom, csak néha annyira jól esik egy kicsit „bűnözni”.

\- Tartom a számat - nyögte a fiatal parfümőr rekedten, miközben azt figyelte, hogyan nyalja le ujja hegyéről a habot a modell. Átkozta magát, hogy bolond módon eljött ide. Úgy érezte, a testében lévő minden csepp vér az ágyéka felé vándorol éppen.

\- Tudod, az az igazság, hogy nem gondoltam volna, hogy Rurunak olyan barátai vannak, mint te, Rei-chan - váltott hirtelen témát a modell, mire Akira szemöldöke magasra szaladt, sőt, még el is pirult.

\- Minek hívtál?

\- Rei-channak - mondta könnyedén Aoi. - Rádkerestem a neten, és semmit sem találtam. Mondjuk nem meglepő, a Suzuki Akira borzasztó gyakori név, így inkább beírtam a mentorod nevét, és így tudtam meg, hogy Reita művésznéven dolgozol. Szóval, innen a Rei-chan.

\- Nem lehetne csak egyszerűen Reita? Vagy Rei? - fintorgott a férfi, mire a modell kuncogni kezdett.

\- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá.

\- Igen, ragaszkodom! - vágta rá Akira. - Bár igazság szerint senki sem hívott még így.

\- Nem? - pislogott rá kissé értetlen arccal a másik. - Hogyhogy?

\- Hát, mindenki, akit ismerek, Akirának szólít, és ezen a néven is szoktam bemutatkozni - vont vállat a parfümőr. - A Reita nem is igazán művésznév, a saját tervezésű parfümjeimet szeretném majd ez alatt a márkanév alatt piacra dobni. J javaslatára találtam ki, amikor azt mondta, hogy a Suzuki nevet Nyugaton valószínűleg ma már túlságosan is az autógyártóval azonosítják.

\- Ó, értem. Akkor jobban szeretnéd, ha Akirának hívnálak? - kérdezte Aoi, mire a parfümőr vállat vont.

\- Felőlem úgy szólítasz, ahogy akarsz, de a Rei-chant hanyagold, kérlek!

\- Hát jó, akkor legyen Akira - mondta a modell, és még bólintott is hozzá. - Viszont akkor te is hívj csak egyszerűen csak Yuu-nak, jó?

\- Jó. Yuu… - bólintott ezúttal Akira. Valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból kifolyólag melegség töltötte el, amikor kiejtette a férfi keresztnevét.

\- Kérdezhetek tőled valamit? - Aoi meg sem várta a választ. - Miért viseled azt a kendőt az orrodon? Talán rejtegetnivalód van?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét a szőke férfi. Csodálkozva nyúlt az orrához, egészen megfeledkezett róla, hogy még korábban az arca köré kötötte a kis szövetdarabot. - Egyszerűen csak túl intenzíven érzem a szagokat, sokkal érzékenyebb az orrom, mint a legtöbb emberé. Ezért is lettem parfümőr. De a nap huszonnégy órájában az ilyen intenzív érzékelés, bevallom, fárasztó.

\- Szóval így pihenteted a legfontosabb munkaeszközöd - vonta le a következtetést Yuu.

\- Így is mondhatjuk, igen - bólintott Akira, majd belekortyolt végre kávéjába. - Igaz, sokszor furán néznek rám miatta az emberek. Ezért is van, hogy néha inkább egy sálat kötök a nyakamba, és felhúzom az orromig. Az kevésbé feltűnő, már ha nincs éppen negyven fok odakint.

Yuu erre nevetni kezdett.

A következő percekben a beszélgetés Akira munkájára terelődött. Úgy tűnt, Yuu-t nagyon érdekli a téma: sokat kérdezett és láthatóan nagyon intenzíven odafigyelt a másik férfira.

\- Tudod, én nem sokat tudok a parfümökről, pedig nagyon szeretem használni őket - jegyezte meg, miután Akira J egyik hepciáskodó klienséről mesélt el egy vicces kis történetet. - Fogalmam sincs, egyáltalán hogy készülnek, vagy ilyesmi.

\- Egyszer, ha bejössz az üzletünkbe, szívesen megmutatom - ajánlotta fel Akira, át sem gondolva, hogy mit mond.

\- Komolyan? Nem zavarnálak? - csillant fel Yuu szeme.

\- A legkevésbé sem - mosolygott Akira. A szíve megtelt melegséggel, ahogy a láthatóan felvillanyozódott modellt nézte. - Viszont J-t minden bizonnyal igen, úgyhogy majd olyankor gyere, amikor ő nem dolgozik.

\- Rendben, mindenképp szavadon foglak fogni!

A modell megitta lattéja maradékát, majd ránézett a korábban lenémított mobiltelefonjára, és sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Huszonhat értesítő, csak mióta itt vagyunk - fintorgott. - Téged nem idegesít, hogy a nap huszonnégy órájában jönnek az értesítések a közösségi oldalakról?

\- Az enyémre ugyan nem - vont vállat Akira. - A legtöbbre nem is vagyok regisztrálva, és különben sem szoktam bekapcsolni a telefonomon az internetet, hacsak nem feltétlenül szükséges.

\- Hát ezért nem találtalak fent sehol - biggyesztette le ajkait Yuu, akár egy kisgyerek. - De ha magánszemélyként nem is használod, J nem akarná a közösségi médiában promotálni az üzleteteket?

\- J? - Akira a gondolatra nevetni kezdett, és egy jó percig nem is volt képes abbahagyni. - Ha rajta múlna, honlapunk sem lenne. Szerinte ez is egy jó módja annak, hogy szűrjük a klientúránkat.

\- Nem akarja, hogy a tizenéves fruskák rajongani kezdjenek érted, aztán ellepjék a boltját, igaz?

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ilyen veszély fenyegetné - vigyorgott a fiatal parfümőr, mire Yuu arca hirtelen nagyon komollyá vált.

\- Szerintem pedig igen. Nagyon jó pasi vagy, és parfümökkel foglalkozol. Ez már önmagában kész főnyeremény. Hát, ha még meg is ismernének!

Akira soha életében nem jött még úgy zavarba, mint abban a pillanatban. Nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon, de szerencsére nem is kellett megszólalnia: a modell odaintette a pincért azzal, hogy szeretne fizetni.


	6. Fejvesztettség

Akira álmodozva kevergette a kávéját, miközben üveges tekintettel bámulta belülről az üzlet kirakatát. A délután, amit Yuu-val töltött, egyszerűen tökéletes volt, pedig semmi különöset nem csináltak, csak beszélgettek abban a kis eldugott kávézóban. Ő pedig most semmi, de semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, csak és kizárólag a modellre, annak tökéletes alakjára, szexi mosolyára, csillogó szemeire és a bódító illatra, ami…

\- Kölyök, te tényleg szerelmes vagy! - szakította ki gondolatai közül J hangja, mire Akira úgy megugrott ültében, hogy leverte az asztalról a kávét. A csészéje füle letört, és a barna folyadék végigcsorgott a frissen felmosott parkettán. Átkozódva kapott fel egy szalvétát, hogy mentse a menthetőt. - Mondom, szerelmes, és még a lelkiismereted is rossz!

\- Hagyj lógva, J! - sóhajtott a fiatal férfi, és dühös pillantást vetett mentorára. - Csak gondolkodtam. Nem tudom, miért vonsz le ebből téves következtetéseket.

\- Aha, én meg most jöttem le a falvédőről, kedves Akira!

A szőke férfi úgy érezte, meddő dolog lenne vitába kezdeni mentorával, így inkább duzzogva elvonult a hátsó helyiségbe. Ám még mielőtt nekikezdhetett volna, hogy leporolja a polcokat, J újra megzavarta.

\- Ne legyél ilyen gyerekes, nem az óvóbácsid vagyok!

\- Pedig azt hittem, szereted, ha papának szólítanak - nézett rá Akira. Az idősebb férfin látszott, nem tudja eldönteni, hogy ordibálni vagy nevetni kezdjen.

\- Jó, rendben, leszállok a szerelmi életedről, amúgy sem érdekel különösebben - mondta egy hosszú, csendben telt perc után. - Az viszont annál is inkább, hogy sikerült-e visszakönyörögnöd magad Takashimához?

\- Szerinted itt lennék, ha nem?

Miután megüzente a színésznek Yuu-val, hogy hívja őt fel bármikor, amikor neki jó, akár az éjszaka közepén is, mert meg kellene beszélniük egy nagyon fontos dolgot, valójában nem számított rá, hogy Takashima tényleg keresni fogja, ám ma hajnalban mégis a telefonja csörgésére ébredt. A sztár hangja fáradtnak tűnt, és beszédéből ítélve talán kissé részeg is volt - talán ezért lehetett, hogy Akirának sikerült öt perc alatt, legalább három tucat bocsánatkérést elhadarva meggyőznie őt, hogy újra alkalmazza. Egészen könnyen ment, nem is gondolta volna.

\- Sejtettem, hogy sikerülni fog, de arra nem számítottam, hogy már ilyen hamar - mondta mentora, mire Akira vállat vont. J folytatni akarta, ám ekkor csengőszó jelezte, hogy valaki belépett az üzletbe, így előresietett, magára hagyva a fiatal férfit, csak hogy alig fél perc elteltével visszatérjen. - Gyere, téged keresnek!

Akira arra számított, hogy Takashima képével találja majd szemben magát, amikor kilép a függönnyel a bolthelyiségtől elszeparált raktárszobából, de ehelyett legnagyobb meglepetésére éjfekete szemekkel és csábos mosollyal találkozott. Yuu állt a pultnál. J pedig, mintha csak tanítványát akarná kínozni, vette is a kabátját, majd eltűnt az üzletből, magukra hagyva őket.

\- Szia - lehelte Akira.

\- Meglepettnek tűnsz - vigyorgott Yuu.

\- Izé… - köszörülte meg a torkát a férfi. - Nem számítottam rád.

\- Pedig te hívtál meg - tárta szét karjait a modell.

\- Nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen hamar eljössz, és hogy nem hívsz fel előtte - javította ki iménti mondatát a fiatal parfümőr, majd a vásárlók számára kikészített székekhez és kis asztalkához invitálta a fekete hajú férfit. - Foglalj helyet!

\- Köszönöm! - Yuu mosolyogva ült le. - Szeretnélek látni munka közben.

\- Nem sokat tudok ma mutatni, alig van dolgom - csóválta a fejét Akira. - Hacsak nem téved be valaki az utcáról.

\- Én éppen most tévedtem be az utcáról - kacsintott rá Yuu. - Szóval akár meg is mutathatnád, hogy ha nem az ismerősöd, hanem egy vásárló lennék, mit csinálnál most.

\- Akkor először megkérdezném, hogy mit szeretnél, miért jöttél be ide - mondta Akira, és Yuu mosolyát viszonozva leült vele szemben. A következő fél órában eljátszották, hogyan szolgálta volna ki őt a parfümőr, majd hamarosan a laboratóriumként használt hátsó helyiségben találták magukat, és a szőke férfi már azt magyarázta a modellnek, hogyan kell parfümöt keverni különféle illatokból.

\- Ma már vannak alkoholmentes parfümök is - mondta Akira, miközben Yuu kezébe adott egy flakont -, de ha igazán tartós, minőségi illatot akar az ember keverni, akkor sajnos nincs más választása, mint alkoholban oldani az összetevőket. Viszont ennek is megvan a hátránya: elszíneződik a bőrön fény hatására, szóval ha sokat vagy a napon, nem érdemes a nyakadra vagy a fedetlen karodra fújnod őket, mert örökös nyomot hagyhat.

\- Ezt nem is tudtam - ráncolta a homlokát Yuu.

\- Szóval először kell a hordozóanyag, amiben oldod a többi összetevőt. Ez lesz az etilalkohol - magyarázta, majd két kisebb üvegcséért nyúlt. - Utána ki kell választani a fő illatjegyeket. Ez itt mindkettő rózsa, az egyik szintetikus, a másik a valódi virág kivonata.

Yuu átvette Akirától az üvegeket, és kinyitotta őket, majd megszagolta előbb az egyiket, aztán a másikat.

\- Nem érzem a különbséget - állapította meg, mire Akira felnevetett. - Azt ne mondd, hogy te igen! - nézett rá furcsálkodva a modell.

\- Ha nem tudnám megkülönböztetni őket, J már rég kidobott volna innen, mint macskát szarni - jegyezte meg vállvonogatva. Közben egy lombikba töltött egy keveset az etilalkoholból. - Na, mit gondolsz, mi illene a rózsához?

\- Ezt nem neked kéne tudnod? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Yuu.

\- Én fel tudok sorolni vagy ezer illatot, amivel jó kombinációt alkotna, de azt te tudod, hogy milyen illatokat kedvelsz - nevetett a parfümőr.

Yuu homloka újra ráncba szaladt, ahogy gondolkodni kezdett.

\- Hát… egyszer kóstoltam olyan fehércsokit, amiben rózsaszirmok voltak. Isteni illata volt - motyogta. - De ez biztos hülyeség, nem? - nézett Akirára, mire az nem mondott semmit, csak egy pipettával cseppentett néhányat a rózsavirág-kivonatból az alkoholba, majd felpattant, és serényen keresgélni kezdett abban a szekrényben, ahol a kevésbé gyakran használt illatokat tartották. Mikor megtalálta, amit keresett, diadalittasan emelte magasba.

\- Fehér csokoládé - kacsintott a fekete hajú férfira. - Lássuk, mi lesz belőle!

Ahogy kinyitotta a kis fiolát, Yuu-t máris megcsapta a finom, édes csokiillat, önkéntelen mosolygásra késztetve a modellt.

\- Isteni! - sóhajtotta. - Most éhes leszek, és ez a te hibád!

Akira csak nevetett egyet, majd egyetlen cseppet hozzáadott az alkoholos elegyhez, óvatosan összerázta, végül cseppentett belőle az ujjbegyére, hogy megszagolja.

\- Feltűnt valami - jegyezte meg Yuu, és közelebb hajolva a parfümőrhöz beleszagolt annak nyakába, mire Akira még levegőt venni is elfelejtett. - Nem érzek rajtad semmilyen parfümöt.

\- Mert nem használok - mondta a szőke, és nagyot nyelve kissé távolabb húzódott Yuu-tól. Hogy ne kelljen a modell szemébe néznie, keresgélni kezdett az egyik fiókban néhány fűszeres illat után.

\- A divattervezők is a saját maguk által tervezett ruhát szokták hordani, te hogyhogy nem viselsz olyan parfümöt, amit te kevertél ki? - vonta fel tökéletes ívűre formázott szemöldökét Yuu.

\- Mert zavarna a munkában. Feleslegesen fárasztaná az orromat, ezért szinte csak olyan kozmetikumot használok, ami illatmentes.

\- Akkor azért van babaszappan illatod? - mosolygott Yuu, és újra közel hajolt Akirához. - Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ez az illat is lehet… _dögös_.

Ha az előbb elakadt Akira lélegzete, most a szíve is megállt egy pillanatra. Nem tudta eldönteni, képzelődik, vagy Yuu valóban flörtöl vele. Újra nyelt egy nagyot, és inkább belecseppentett egy kis chilikivonatot a rózsás-csokis keverékbe. A következő percekben úgy dolgozott, hogy közben igyekezett kerülni a modell pillantását, bár rendre elmagyarázta, mit miért tesz a keverékbe, és mikor végzett, elégedetten szagolta meg művét.

\- Hadd én is! - hajolt közelebb Yuu, ám Akira elhúzta tőle a lombikot.

\- Várj, mindjárt! - mondta, és egy szórófejes flakonba töltötte a folyadékot, majd fújt belőle egy keveset a saját csuklójára, és Yuu felé nyújtotta. A modell hümmögve szagolgatta egy darabig Akira bőrét.

\- Szerintem ebben túl erős az a liliom, amit utoljára tettél bele, szinte csak azt érezni - motyogta, mire Akira a homlokára csapott.

\- Megfeledkeztem róla, hogy neked el fog fáradni az orrod - nevetett, majd felállt, és gyorsan lefőzött két kávét, azokkal a kezében indult meg a bolt eleje felé. Yuu kissé csodálkozva követte. - Gyere, kávézzunk egyet, utána érezni fogod te is!

\- Nincs túl nagy forgalmatok. - nézett körül a modell.

\- Alapvetően nincs, ez igaz - bólintott Akira. - Általában ritkán tévednek be az utcáról vásárlók, inkább időpontot egyeztetnek, erre a hétre pedig szinte senki se jelentkezett be. Bezzeg jövő hétre már nincs szabad időpont.

\- J nagyon népszerű, igaz?

\- A világ egyik legjobb orra, szóval nem csoda, hogy sokan jönnek hozzá - bólintott Akira. - Viszont vannak ilyen nyugis időszakok, amikor csak itt ül egész nap az ember. Szeretem, mert ilyenkor van időm a saját kis projektjeimen dolgozni.

\- Akkor most jól beleköptem a levesedbe - nevetett Yuu.

\- Cseppet sem bánom - jelentette ki nagyon komolyan a parfümőr, mire a modell ajkai széles, boldog mosolyra húzódtak.

\- Tudod, régóta nem éreztem ilyen jól magam, mint most veled - ismerte be. - Mostanában… Ruru eléggé feszült és…

\- És rajtad vezeti le, igaz? - nézett rá aggódva Akira. Tudta, hogy nem szabadna beleszólnia, mégsem tudott csomót kötni a nyelvére. - Pedig nem jó ez így. Nem lenne szabad hagynod, hogy úgy kezeljen, mint egy darab…

\- Mit? - villant meg Yuu szeme. Akira visszahőkölt a pillantástól.

\- Bocsáss meg - hajtotta le a fejét. - Tudom, hogy semmi közöm hozzá...

Ezután csendben itták meg a kávét. Akira csak bámulta a padlót, szinte azt kívánta, az nyíljon meg alatta és nyelje el őt, ám egy idő után Yuu óvatosan megfogta a parfümőr kezét, és orrához húzta annak csuklóját.

\- Isteni illata van - mondta, kiérdemelve egy először meglepett, majd hamar boldoggá váló pillantást Akiratól. A parfümőr hátrament a kis szórófejes flakonért, és Yuu csuklójára is fújt az illatból.

\- Tessék, szagold meg magadon is! Egészen más lesz.

Yuu láthatóan hitte is, meg nem is, de amikor orrához emelte csuklóját, be kellett látnia, hogy Akirának igaza van: a parfüm valahogy más illatú volt az ő bőrén, mint a szőke férfijén. Kérdő pillantását látva a fiatal parfümőr újra elmosolyodott.

\- Minden embernek van egy saját, csak rá jellemző illata. Azért érzed magadon másnak a parfümöt, mert összekeveredik a saját testszagoddal - magyarázta.

\- Tudod, rajtad ez jobban tetszik, mint magamon - mondta Yuu nagyon halkan. Egy percig farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd a következő pillanatban ajkaik találkoztak egy őrjítő, szenvedélyes csókban. Később Akira nem tudta volna megmondani, melyikük mozdult először - talán egyszerre tették -, de még kilencven éves korában is vissza tudott emlékezni Yuu ajkainak mámorító ízére.

 

Napok teltek el azóta, hogy Yuu betért a kis üzletükbe, ám Akira azóta is képtelen volt nyugodtan aludni. Ahányszor csak behunyta a szemét, a fekete hajú férfit látta maga előtt. Az alváshiánytól pedig feszültté vált, és ezt J is észrevette rajta.

A parfümőr tartott tőle, hogy tanítványa ki fog készülni, ha ez így megy tovább. Bár nem tudta, mi történt Yuu és Akira között, biztos volt benne, hogy a szőke a modell miatt ennyire feldúlt, és már-már azt fontolgatta, hogy egész egyszerűen eltiltja őket egymástól, mint egy szigorú szülő - ám meggyőződése volt, hogy a szerelmi csalódások mindannyiszor előrébb lendítették a karrierjét, így úgy döntött, mégsem avatkozik közbe.

Akira a következő napokban nem próbálta keresni Yuu-t, és azt hitte, a modell sem fogja őt - ám azután egy verőfényes szerdai napon megszólalt a telefonja. Egy számára ismeretlen szám hívta, amit fel sem vett volna, ha megnézi a képernyőt, mielőtt megnyomja a kis zöld gombot.

\- Tessék, Suzuki beszél - szólt bele a telefonba, oda sem figyelve igazán, miközben egy fiola vaníliakivonat kupakját igyekezett lecsavarni anélkül, hogy magára öntené az illatot.

\- Itt meg Shiroyama - nevetett bele az a hang a kagylóba, aminek a hallatán a feje búbjától a nagylábujjáig kéjes borzongás futott végig a férfi testén.

\- Yuu?

\- Akira - nevetett tovább a férfi. - Örülök, hogy hallom a hangodat.

\- Honnan szerezted meg ezt a számot? - értetlenkedett a szőke férfi. Hiszen ez a privát mobilja volt, ami még csak a telefonkönyvekben sem szerepelt, nem a munkahelyi telefon.

\- Megvannak a módszereim - jelentette ki sejtelmesen Yuu, ám egy pillanattal később sokkal komolyabb hangnemre váltott. - Szeretnék veled találkozni. Meg kell beszélnünk, ami a múltkor történt.

Akira érezte, hogy kiszárad a szája. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet lenne személyesen megbeszélni a dolgokat - számára legalábbis nem, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy zavarban lesz. Tulajdonképpen már most is zavarban volt.

\- Jó - mondta végül, amikor sikerült annyira összeszednie magát, hogy remegés nélkül tudjon beszélni. - Hol és mikor?

\- Mondjuk most? Tudom, hogy dolgozol, de talán tarthatsz egy rövidke ebédszünetet. Itt vagyok abban a kis kifőzdében az utca végén, amit múltkor említettél - mondta halkan a férfi.

\- Öt perc, és ott vagyok. - Akira bontotta a vonalat, és a mosdóba sietett, hogy amennyire lehetett, rendbe kapja magát. Ahogy a tükörbe nézett, azon gondolkodott, Yuu vajon meg fog-e rémülni karikás, vörös és duzzadt szemeitől. Gyorsan lefröcskölte az arcát egy kis hideg vízzel, és igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára, majd magára kanyarította a kabátját, és elindult. A lábait ólomsúlyúnak érezte, szinte fájt minden lépés, amit a kifőzdéig kellett megtennie. Mikor végre megérkezett, meglepve látta, hogy Yuu feltűzött hajjal, melegítőruhában ül az ablak mellett egy tányér ramen felett.

\- Szia! - köszöntötte őt a modell. A pillantása komor volt, csakúgy, mint hangja.

\- Szia - motyogta Akira, és leült vele szemben. - Szóval, miről akartál beszélni? - Még magát is sikerült meglepnie azzal, hogy megszólalt. Azt hitte, egyetlen szó sem fog kijönni a torkán.

\- Tudod, hogy miről - sóhajtott homlokát masszírozva a modell. A fiatal parfümőr nem tudott mást tenni, csak bólintott. - Nézd, ami a minap történt, az semmiképpen sem ismétlődhet meg.

\- Tudom - bólintott lassan Akira.

\- Nem arról van szó, hogy ne találnálak vonzónak, vagy hogy rossz lett volna az a csók, mert épp ellenkezőleg, de… én Ruruval vagyok - folytatta a fekete hajú férfi. Akira képtelen lett volna a szemébe nézni, így inkább az étlapra szegezte tekintetét, pedig törzsvásárló lévén ismerte az összes fogást, amit a kis kifőzde kínált. - Eszem ágában sincs tönkretenni a kapcsolatunkat.

\- Nagyon szereted őt, igaz? - kérdezte halkan Akira. Yuu nem válaszolt azonnal.

\- Már hosszú ideje együtt élek vele - mondta, mintha csak ki akarna térni a válasz elől, majd homlokát ráncolva átnyúlt az asztal felett, hogy Akira kezére tegye sajátját.

\- Jól vagy? Nyúzottnak látszol, mint aki már napok óta nem aludt.

\- Csak sok a munkám - vont vállat a fiatal parfümőr. Hazugság volt, de nem akarta a modell orrára kötni, valójában miért nem tud aludni.

\- Azért ne hajtsd túl magad! - nézett rá aggódva a fekete hajú férfi.

\- Igyekszem - eresztett meg egy örömtelen félmosolyt Akira.

\- Figyelj, még valami van, amiről szerettem volna beszélni veled - mondta Yuu némi csendet követően. Akira bólintott, ezzel jelezve, hogy hallgatja. - Nagyon jól éreztem magam veled, mindig, ahányszor csak találkoztunk. Remélem, ami múltkor történt, nem rontja el a barátságunkat.

\- Nem. Legalábbis én is ebben reménykedem - felelte nagyon komolyan a parfümőr, mire a modell gyengéden elmosolyodott.

\- Ennek örülök. Akkor nem bánnád, ha máskor is meglátogatnálak az üzletben? - kérdezte a modell.

\- Nem. Gyere csak, amikor kedved tartja! - mondta Akira, pedig tudta, minden alkalommal, amikor a másik fel fog bukkanni, csak kínozni fogja őt.

\- Akár ma is? - billentette kissé oldalra a fejét a fekete hajú férfi, mire a szőke önkéntelenül is felnevetett. Yuu nagyon aranyos volt most, amikor úgy nézett rá, mint egy kisgyerek, aki arra kíváncsi, hová dugták a karácsonyi ajándékát.

\- Persze. Akár ma is.

Rossz ötlet volt, nagyon rossz. Távol kellett volna maradniuk egymástól, és ezt mindketten tudták, mégsem akarták még saját maguknak sem beismerni.

Aznap Akira megmutatta Yuunak a kevésbé vonzó, sőt, undorítónak nevezhető illatokat, amiket a laboratóriumban tartottak. A modell hangosan nevetett, valahányszor beleszagolt egy-egy fiola tömény ámbrába vagy indolba, és kétkedve nézett a parfümőrre, mikor az elmesélte, hogy márpedig egy-egy ilyen kellemetlen illat szinte kötelező összetevője a legszebb parfümkölteményeknek, akkor is, ha önmagukban a lóvizeletre emlékeztet a szaguk. Egész délután a laboratóriumban ültek és nevettek, nevettek és nevettek, és Akira mesélt Yuu-nak a ritka parfümökről, amiket volt alkalma akár csak egyszer is megszagolni, olyanokról, amiket csak szeretett volna, és illatokról, amiket ő álmodott meg, de még soha nem kevert ki. A fekete hajú pedig csak hallgatta, elbűvölten, addig, míg a nap le nem bukott a horizont mögé - és a következő néhány napban Takashima Kouyou hiába várta haza kedvesét.


	7. Véraláfutás

\- Szia, Ruru - köszönt halkan Yuu, amikor besétált a nappaliba, és meglátta a kanapén ücsörgő Takashimát. Késő éjjel volt, meglepődött, hogy még ébren találja az élettársát. Általában ilyenkor már rég aludni szokott, hacsak nem valami partin töltötte az éjszaka legjavát.

\- Hol voltál már megint? - vonta kérdőre őt köszönés helyett a férfi.

\- Dolgoztam - mondta halkan a modell. Igyekezett nem pislogni, nehogy a másik azt a hazugság jelének vélje.

\- Aha - állt fel a filmsztár dühös tekintettel. - Akkor, mondd csak, miért is hívott fel két órával ezelőtt a menedzsered a lakástelefonon azzal, hogy aggódik érted, mert nem veszed fel a mobilodat, pedig megígérted neki, hogy keresed a holnapi programoddal kapcsolatban, _amint hazaértél_? És hogy délután háromkor végeztél a fotózáson, utána pedig úgy rohantál el onnan, mint a mérgezett egér?

Yuu nyelt egy nagyot. Tudta, hogy ebből nehezen tudja majd kimagyarázni magát.

\- Ruru, tudom, hogy mire gondolsz, de hidd el, hogy nem az van…

\- Dehogynem - vágott a szavába a férfi, és karjánál fogva megragadta a férfit, majd a nappaliból nyíló erkély üvegfalának vágta olyan erővel, hogy az megrepedt azon a helyen, ahol Yuu feje nekiütközött. A modell felszisszent fájdalmában, és rémülten kapta volna maga elé karjait, hogy legalább az arcát védje, ám Takashima erősen tartotta. Innen, közelről Yuu érezte, hogy alkoholtól bűzlik a lehelete. - Megcsalsz, te kurva!

\- Ruru, kérlek - nyögte a fekete hajú férfi. Érezte, hogy valami forró kezd csordogálni a tarkóján, és nem kellett zseninek lennie ahhoz, hogy tudja, vérzik a feje.

\- Kivel voltál? - üvöltötte a színész.

\- Én nem… - kezdte volna a modell, de ekkor a filmsztár durván a hasába bokszolt, mire Yuu összegörnyedt. Ha nem tartja Takashima erősen, akkor már a földön fetrengett volna fájdalmában.

\- Halljam, kivel?! - üvöltötte az arcába a férfi. A nyála a szemébe fröcsögött, és Yuu elborzadva, remegve próbálta kitépni magát a durva karok közül.

\- Senkivel, esküszöm!

\- Ne esküdözz itt nekem, te senkiházi, tudom, hogy megcsalsz valakivel! Hetek óta tudom! - tajtékzott tovább a férfi. - Az éjszaka közepén jársz haza, mindent megteszel, hogy ne kelljen velem lefeküdnöd, és még a saját menedzsered se tudja, merre kószálsz. Össze-vissza hazudozol. Ebből elég, tudni akarom, ki volt az a szemétláda, aki ellopott tőlem!

\- Ruru, figyelj, kérlek! - Yuu, hiába volt ő is férfiból, most már a sírás határán állt. - Nem loptak el tőled. Ha elcsábított volna bárki, nem jönnék haza minden nap - próbált érvelni, de ez nem hatotta meg élettársát: az durván megütötte, ezúttal az arcán, majd térddel a gyomrát. Most már elengedte őt Takashima, így a földre zuhant, ahol a filmsztár rugdosni kezdte, és addig nem hagyta abba, míg Yuu, immáron félájultan, el nem motyogta, hogy Akirával volt… De azt, hogy lett volna köztük bármi is, még mindig tagadta.

 

Akira a szokásos módon kezdte a napot: Aoiról álmodozott. Már megint. Soha nem tudta őt kiverni a fejéből, és olyannyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy csak akkor vette észre, hogy valaki besétált az üzletbe, amikor egy erős kéz a grabancánál fogva felrántotta őt a pult mögött álló székéből, és egy dühös hang üvölteni kezdett vele. Takashima volt az.

\- Te mocskos szemétláda! Hogy merészeltél hozzáérni?! Egy utolsó senki vagy, és van pofád megpróbálni lenyúlni az én pasimat?!

\- De… de Takashima-san - nézett rá elkerekedett szemekkel a fiatal parfümőr. Eszerint lebuktak volna? De hogyan? Hiszen ő is és Yuu is annyira vigyázott, hogy erre ne kerülhessen sor!

\- Aoi beismerte, hogy nálad járt tegnap éjjel! Talán tagadod?! - rázta meg a férfit a filmsztár. Akirát azonban nem kellett félteni, erős volt, rendszeresen eljárt a konditerembe, így könnyedén kitépte magát Takashima szorításából, és mielőtt az bemoshatott volna neki, hátracsavarta a karját.

\- Kérem, hallgasson meg! - mondta nyugalmat erőltetve magára, és most áldotta az eget, hogy régen J miatt sok időt kellett pókerasztalok mellett töltenie, így a helyzethez képest könnyedén tudott hazudni a férfinak. - Nem történt soha semmi köztem és Aoi-san között, és nem is fog.

J meglátta volna rajta, hogy nem az igazat mondja, de Takashima biztosan nem, nem ismerte ahhoz eléggé.

\- Ön a kliensem, eszembe sem jutna kikezdeni a párjával. Nem fogom tagadni, igen, Aoi-san remekül néz ki, végül is nem véletlenül modell, de egyrészt ő is foglalt, másrészt én is az vagyok, és eszem ágában sincs megcsalni a páromat, mert szeretem őt - folytatta szemrebbenés nélkül. Komolyan, neki is színésznek kellett volna mennie, Takashimát lazán leiskolázná a vásznon. - Igen, tegnap valóban Aoi-sannal töltöttem az estét. Miután önöknél vacsoráztam, néhányszor felkeresett engem, mert mélyebben érdekelni kezdte a munkám, és mert remélte, hogy tudok neki segíteni abban, hogy őt válasszák ki az egyik parfümöket forgalmazó cég reklámkampányába. De ennyi. Biztosíthatom róla, hogy nem próbálkoztam be nála egyszer sem, és őt sem érdekelhetem, hiszen soha nem tett sem egyetlen félreérthető megjegyzést, sem bármilyen utalást arra, hogy többnek tart egy barátnál. Szóval, kérem, nyugodjon meg, és ne verje szét az arcomat, mert holnap J a partnereivel tárgyal, és nekem is jelen kell lennem. Monoklival a szemem alatt pedig nem keltenék túl jó benyomást.

Takashima végül lenyugodott. Akira óvatosan elengedte őt, mire a filmsztár megfordult és tett egy lépést hátra. Egy percig farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd végül Takashima sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Sajnálom! Tudom, hogy túlreagáltam a dolgot, de azt hiszem, Aoi tényleg megcsal engem. Ha nem magával, akkor valaki mással. - Őszintén csüggedtnek tűnt, Akira már-már kezdte őt megsajnálni. - Tudja, mindig is tudtam, hogy egy modell jó eséllyel nem fogja kibírni félrekefélés nélkül, ha másért nem, hát azért, hogy megkapjon valami menő munkát - végül is mindegyik leszopta már valamelyik divatcég fejesét egy-egy melóért -, de reménykedtem benne, hogy mégis meg tudom ezt előzni. Sajnálom, hogy…

\- Spongyát rá! - mondta gyorsan Akira. Nem akart bocsánatkérést hallani, miközben valóban megérdemelte volna, hogy Takashima beverje a képét. Mert hiába volt a filmsztár egy mocskos, szemét alak, mégiscsak ő volt Yuu párja - Akira pedig az a bizonyos harmadik.

 

Yuu rossz állapotban volt, ez nem volt kérdés, ahogy a tükörbe nézett. A szeme bevérzett, az ajkai felrepedtek, a fején pukli kezdett nőni, és az egész testét kisebb-nagyobb kék, zöld és lila foltok borították. Nem akarta megijeszteni Akirát, és párja haragjától is félt, ezért először nem akarta felkeresni a parfümőrt, ám olyan nagy szüksége lett volna most a másik ölelésére, hogy végül meggondolta magát.

Akira láthatóan megrémült, amikor a csöngetés után ajtót nyitott neki. Sötét, már-már fekete színű írisze aggodalomtól csillogott, ahogy betessékelte-betámogatta Yuu-t a nappaliba, és leültette a kanapéra, ahonnan nem sokkal később átvitte inkább a sokkal kényelmesebb ágyba.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte, de a modell nem válaszolt. Nem is kellett neki, hiszen a fiatal parfümőr sem most jött le a falvédőről. Pontosan tudta, hogy mi történt, főleg azok után, hogy Takashima őt is meglátogatta ma reggel a munkahelyén, de arra egyáltalán nem számított, hogy a szemétláda így helybenhagyja Yuu-t.

\- Napokig, sőt, lehet, hogy hetekig nem fogok tudni dolgozni - motyogta maga elé a modell. - Így nem.

\- Most ne aggódj emiatt - ölelte őt magához Akira. - Beviszlek az ügyeletre, jó?

\- Szó sem lehet róla, ott biztosan kérdezősködnének, és a sajtó is szagot fogna! - rázta a fejét Yuu.

\- Rendben, de látnia kéne egy orvosnak - mondta Akira, határozottságot erőltetve magára. - Van egy baleseti sebész haverom, aki biztos, hogy nem tálalna ki az újságíróknak, és sokkal tartozik nekem. Mi lenne, ha idehívnám?

\- Nem, semmi szükség nincs rá - rázta a fejét Yuu. - Jól vagyok, még ha szarul is nézek ki éppen. Kouyou-nak van annyi esze, hogy ne okozzon nekem olyan sérülést, ami maradandó, vagy amibe belehalnék.

Mindezt olyan tárgyilagosan mondta, hogy Akirának belefacsarodott a szíve.

\- Nem először csinálta, igaz? - kérdezte, mire Yuu vállat vont. - Miért vagy vele? - csúszott ki ekkor a száján, ám a modell nem válaszolt a kérdésre.

\- Kérhetek tőled valamit, Rei? - nézett fel rá könnyektől csillogó szemekkel.

\- Bármit. - Őszinte válasz volt. Ha most Yuu azt kérte volna, hogy kerítsen valahonnan egy pisztolyt, és repítsen golyót Takashima fejébe, még azt is megtette volna a kedvéért. Sőt, még élvezte is volna.

\- Szeress! Szeress úgy, mint múlt éjjel - lehelte halkan a férfi, mire Akira szemei ellágyultak. Nem lett volna szíve nem teljesíteni a kérést, bár tartott tőle, az együttlét esetleg még több kárt okozhat Yuu-ban, így olyan finoman simította le a ruhadarabokat a férfi testéről, amilyen finoman csak tudta. Végigcsókolta minden egyes porcikáját, az összes csigolyáját egyenként, az ujjperceit, a fülcimpáját, és lecsókolta a könnyeket az arcáról. Úgy vigyázott rá, mintha valóban porcelán lenne, vagy kristályváza, ami egy erősebb érintésre apró szilánkokra porladhat. Amikor a testük egyesült, ő abban a szent pillanatban megfogadta, hogy örökké szeretni fogja ezt a férfit, és bármi történjék is, mindig itt lesz számára, hogy felszárítsa a könnyeit - még ha ezt hangosan nem is mondta ki.

\- Köszönöm - suttogta Yuu a fülébe, amikor már egymást ölelve feküdtek a fürdőkádban.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy ez nem mehet már így sokáig? - kérdezte halkan a szőke parfümőr, mire Yuu rosszallóan felmorrant, és Akira szájára tapasztotta finom, puha ujjait.

\- Ne! Ezt a pillanatot ne rontsd most el! - kérte. - Hadd legyek még egy kicsit boldog!

Akira nem vitatkozott vele.

Másnap reggel, amikor felébredt, Yuu már nem volt mellette. Pontosan tudta, hogy a modell Takashimához tért vissza, mielőtt az hiányolni kezdte volna, és ez mindennél jobban dühítette Akirát. Azok után, amit az a mocsok tett, a modellnek a rendőrségre kellett volna mennie, de persze Yuu valamiért mindenképpen a színésszel akart maradni - és Akira nem vitatkozott.

Akira a következő napokban folyton a történteken rágódott. Maga sem tudta, miért nem megy oda, mos be egy jó nagyot annak a szemétládának, és hozza el Yuu-t - az _ő Yuu-ját_ -, onnan.

A fekete hajú férfi azután is minden délután megjelent nála, hol az üzletben, hol a lakásán. Szeretkeztek, beszélgettek, szeretkeztek, együtt vacsoráztak, és még többet szeretkeztek. A kegyetlen verés nyomai lassan ugyan elhalványultak a modell testén, de az emléke nem. És Akira mégsem lépett. Nem kérte meg Yuu-t egyszer sem, hogy költözzön hozzá, hogy válassza őt, hogy lépjen le Takashimától. Valamiért nem érezte helyénvalónak, hogy ő kérje ezt a férfitól - Yuu-nak magának kellett volna meghoznia ezt a döntést, és ő tiszteletben tartotta, hogy ez időbe fog telni. Tudta, ha siettetné, azzal azt kockáztatná, hogy elveszíti.


	8. Érzelmek

\- Te jó ég! - Yuu hangja rekedt és elfúló volt, miközben hátrahajtotta a fejét, és a felsőteste minden igyekezete ellenére megemelkedett az ágyról. Akira elmosolyodott. Imádta, hogy ilyen hatással tud lenni a modellre. Egy percre abbahagyta ténykedését, megállt györködni a másikban. Soha nem látott még olyan szépet, mint a darabjaira hullott Yuu-t, ahogy az izzadságcseppek gyöngyöznek a testén, fel-le mozog az ádámcsutkája, és beharapja az ajkait. A parfümőr biztos volt benne, hogy ha léteznek angyalok, pontosan így néznek ki. - Ne… Akira, ne hagyd abba! - sürgette a modell.

Nem vitatkozott. Újra Yuu öléhez hajolt, és finoman végignyalta a férfiasságát. A fekete hajú férfi ajkait újabb kélyes nyögés hagyta el, amibe Akira is beleborzongott. Addig folytatta Yuu kényeztetését, míg annak újra ívbe nem hajlott a háta, és egy apró, hörgésszerű hang kíséretében el nem élvezett.

\- Atya ég! - lihegte a modell, mire a parfümőr arcára sunyi kis vigyor kúszott. Imádta, hogy ilyen hatással tud lenni a férfira. Miközben Yuu mellkasa szaporán mozgott fel-alá, ahogy levegőért kapkodott, Akira feljebb araszolt az ágyon, és a férfi hasára hajtotta a fejét. Az ujjbegyeivel apró köröcskéket kezdett rajzolgatni a másik köldöke köré, majd leplezetlen csodálattal nyomott egy finom csókot a felhevült, izzadt bőrre.

\- Ezt meg tudnám szokni - állapította meg, és jó mélyen beszippantotta Yuu illatát.

\- Én is.

Akirának oda sem kellett néznie, hogy tudja, a modell mosolyog. Ahogy Yuu ujjai finoman belesimítottak kusza hajtincseibe, és masszírozni kezdték a fejbőrét, egy mély, jóleső sóhajtás hagyta el az ajkait. Órákig feküdtek ott, nem törődve azzal, hogy a lepedő mocskos lett alattuk, és nézték az ablakon keresztül, hogyan vált narancssárgába az égbolt.

\- Meddig maradhatsz ma? - Akira rekedt, halk, már-már félénk kérdése egyetlen pillanat alatt törte meg az idillt. Yuu felült az ágyon, és óvatosan, de egyáltalán nem elutasítóan, eltolta magától a másikat. Az ágytámlának támaszkodva magára húzta a takarót, és beharapta az alsó ajkát.

\- Ma maradhatok - kezdte bizonytalanul -, akár egész éjszaka is. Ha szeretnéd.

Akira feltérdelt az ágyon, és egy hosszú percig tanulmányozta a másik vonásait. Yuu elpirult. Zavarban volt a ki sem mondott kérdéstől.

\- Mikor zavartalak én el? - kérdezte gyengéden a parfümőr, odahajolt a másikhoz, hogy lopjon tőle egy finom csókot, majd feltápászkodott az ágyról, és sebtében magára kapkodta azokat a ruhákat, amiktől néhány órával korábban nem tudott elég gyorsan megszabadulni.

\- Hová mész? - kérdezte Yuu.

\- Szerzek vacsorát. - Akira újra odahajolt a másikhoz, hogy megint megcsókolja. Imádta azokat a finom ajkakat. - Valami különleges kívánság?

\- Rendelj valamit, csak érjen ide gyorsan - nyújtózkodott egyet Yuu, akár egy macska. - Ne állj neki főzőcskézni, de legfőképp ne menj ki a lakásból! Még a kisboltba sem ugorhatsz le, amíg én itt vagyok, értve?

Akira kuncogva borzolt bele a modell egyébként is kócos hajába.

\- Megegyeztünk.

Csodálatos volt ez az idill. Annyira csodálatos, hogy Akira egészen meg is feledkezett arról, nem fog örökké tartani, hiszen Yuu nem marad itt, a hálószobájában örökre: el fog menni, hogy visszatérjen egy olyan férfihoz, aki folyton csak bántja, megalázza és semmibe veszi. Ma este a parfümőr nem is akart ezzel törődni, ahogy azzal sem, miért ér rá most Yuu. Nem érdekelte, mi van Takashimával, és hogy mi van közte a modellel. Önző módon azt tettette, hogy ő Yuu párja, a szerelme, az egyetlen, akivel foglalkozik, az az ember, akinek az őszinte mosolyait tartogatja. Hiába volt ez önámítás.

Miután felhívta a legközelebbi kínai éttermet, akik a környéken a leggyorsabban szállítottak házhoz, settenkedve a nappaliba vonult, és elővette azt az apró kis üvegcsét a táskájából, aminek tartalmán már dolgozott egy ideje. Parfüm volt Yuu-nak, de nem Takashima rendelése alapján készült - volt egy olyan is, azt a kis laborban tartotta J üzletének hátsó helyiségében -, hanem a saját feje után ment. Éppen, hogy csak kinyitotta a fiolát, hogy bele tudjon szagolni annak tartalmába, és elmosolyodott, de közben a homlokát is ráncolni kezdte. Igen, jó úton haladt, de hiányzott még valami, egy összetevő, ami megadná az egész kompozíció egyediségét - csakhogy hiába gondolkodott, nem tudott rájönni, mi lehet az.

Visszadugta az üvegcsét a rejtekhelyére, majd a konyhába indult, hogy főzzön egy-egy bögre forró teát maguknak. Az illat azonban nem hagyta nyugodni, most is a fejében járt. Szeretett volna valami különlegeset készíteni Yuunak, de ha nem akart volna, az ihlet akkor is megszállta volna a férfi bódító testszagától, ebben biztos volt. Ráadásul nem egyszerűen illatot tervezett: már a parfüm üvegének a formáját is megtervezte, ott volt leskiccelve az egyik vázlatfüzetébe - bár igazán nem rajzolt jól.

\- Fáradtnak tűnsz. - Yuu úgy jelent meg a helyiségben, akár egy szellem. Akira nem győzött rácsodálkozni, milyen hangtalanul tud mozogni a modell. Akár egy tolvaj, suhant át az agyán, bár élt a gyanúperrel, hogy Yuu a kifutón töltött időnek köszönheti a csendes lépteit. Azokon a deszkákon, legalábbis Akira így gondolta, biztosan nem illett túl nagy zajt csapni, nehogy a lábak dobogása elvonja a nézők figyelmét a tervezők kreációiról.

A modell nem viselt mást, csak egy fekete alsónadrágot, amit nyilván Akira fiókjából halászott elő. A szőke nyelt egy nagyot, az ádámcsutkája látványosan mozdult egyet fel, majd le.

\- Pedig egészen friss vagyok most, hogy itt vagy - mosolyodott el Akira, és őszintén így is gondolta. Igaz, hogy előző éjszaka nem aludt eleget, sőt, kifejezetten keveset, de egyáltalán nem érezte magát kimerültnek.

Megcsókolta Yuu-t, minden különösebb indok nélkül, pusztán azért, hogy újra megízlelhesse azokat az édes ajkait. Kezdett függővé válni.

\- Örülök neki. - Yuu hamiskás vigyorral az arcán mérte őt végig, és átkarolta a vállát. Egészen közel voltak egymáshoz, és egy hosszú percig bámultak a másik szemébe, mintha ott keresnék a választ az élet minden apró és nagyobb rejtélyére, végül a modell még közelebb húzódott Akirához, és hozzádörgölőzött, akár egy macska. - Remélem, nem tervezel túl sokat aludni az éjszaka.

Nem, Akira egyáltalán nem tervezett alvást. Egészen mást akart csinálni.

Miután megérkezett a vacsorájuk - és hosszas győzködés után Akira sikeresen leerőltetett egy egész adag mogyorós csirkét Yuu torkán -, visszavonultak a hálószobába. Nem törődve semmivel, a parfümőr azonnal ledobta magáról a ruhákat, és Yuu-t is megszabadította az alsónadrágtól.

\- Utálom a ruhákat - motyogta, mire a modell felnevetett, és szeretetteljesen végigsimított az arcán.

\- Akkor menj holnap meztelenül dolgozni! - kacsintott, mire Akira morrant egyet.

\- Nem lennél féltékeny, ha mindenki látna pucéran? Különben is, elvinne a rendőrség közszeméremsértésért.

\- Amilyen szexi vagy, szerintem inkább udvarolni kezdenének neked a zsaruk - dorombolta Yuu, és belenyalintott Akira fülébe. A parfümőrnek sem kellett több, finoman, de azért határozottan az ágyra lökte a másikat, majd úgy vetette rá magát, mint ragadozó a zsákmányára. Szenvedélyesen, hevesen szeretkeztek, és Akira egyáltalán nem bánta azt sem, hogy Yuu valamikor az aktus közben fölébe kerekedett.

Ezúttal mindketten levegőért kapkodva zuhantak a párnák közé, kifulladva, kielégülten, de már abban a pillanatban is a következő menetet tervezgették magukban. Addig, míg összeszedték az erejüket, összekulcsolták ujjaikat, és úgy meredtek egymásra, mintha a másik összes apró vonását meg akarnák jegyezni.

Akira volt, aki előbb mozdult. Lusta mozdulattal felült, maga alá húzta a térdeit, és elmosolyodott. Egy ideig csak gyönyörködött Yuu- ban, akinek a szemehéjai láthatóan kezdtek nehézzé válni, de küzdött az álom ellen.

\- Pihenj csak - suttogta bele Akira rekedten a szoba csendjébe. Yuu megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem akarok - nyafogta. - Nem akarok egyetlen percet sem elvesztegetni, amit veled tölthetek.

Akira gyengéden elmosolyodott, és belesimított Yuu hajába. Csendben nézte, ahogy a másikat végül mégiscsak magával ragadja az álom. Bő egy órán át hagyta a férfit szunyókálni, ám azután már nem bírt magával: muszáj volt újra megérintenie.

Yuu arra ébredt, hogy Akira a nyaka hajlatát csókolgatja, és a csókok között mélyeket szippant az illatából.

\- Ne csináld! - motyogta. Általában nem bánta, sőt, már megszokta, hogy Akira folyton szagolgatja, mint valami furcsa kutya, nyilván egyfajta „szakmai ártalom” volt ez is, de most Yuu meg volt izzadva, ragacsosnak, koszosnak érezte a bőrét, és biztos volt benne, nem lehet épp túl jó illata. - Büdös vagyok!

\- Ne beszélj hülyeségeket - nyögte rekedten Akira, és játékosan megharapta Yuu fülcimpáját. - Isteni illatod van.

Yuu láthatóan kételkedett benne, hogy a másik igazat beszél, de a fiatal parfümőr nem törődött vele. Ő valóban meg volt őrülve a férfi illatáért, akkor is, ha ez a másiknak hihetetlennek tűnt - még a testhajlatait is imádta szagolgatni, különösen a hónalját. Mikor erre gondolt, Akira biztos volt benne, hogy elment a maradék esze is.

\- Imádlak - suttogta a másik bőrének, és finom csókokat kezdett hinteni a mellkasára. Azután hasra fordította, és egyenként az összes csigolyájára apró puszikat hintett fentről lefelé. A keze közben Yuu két farpofája közé siklott, és gyakorlott mozdulatokkal tágítani kezdte a másikat.

\- Ne szöszmötölj már annyit! - kérte őt Yuu türelmetlen hangon. Akira felvonta a szemöldökét, és óvatosan beleharapott a modell fenekének egyik félgömbjére, ügyelve arra, hogy ne hagyjon nyomot, amit Takashima felfedezhetne. - Akira, a fenébe is!

\- Jól van, jól van - nevetett a parfümőr, és a következő pillanatban újra a hátára fordította Yuu-t, hogy mélyen a szemébe nézve hatolhasson belé. Finoman, lassan mozgott a másik testében, nem törődve annak sürgető, türelmetlen szavaival. Ki akarta élvezni a pillanatot. Meg akarta jegyezni az utolsó apró anyajegyet is Yuu testén, azt, hogy hogyan csillog a szeme, hány kis ránc van a folyadékhiánytól és a szoba száraz levegőjétől kissé cserepes ajkain, hogy hogyan emelkedik fel és le a mellkasa. Mindent az eszébe akart vésni, hogy azokban a percekben, amikor egyedül van, és Yuu otthon Takashimával, visszaidézhesse ezt a tökéletes, idilli pillanatot.

Mikor percekkel, de talán már órákkal később egymás karjaiban hevertek az ágyon, és Akirát már épp magával ragadta volna az álom, Yuu halkan megszólalt:

\- Bárcsak örökké így maradhatna minden.

Akira is csak erre vágyott - de persze soha semmi nem tarthat örökké, főleg nem a boldog pillanatok.


	9. Elválás

A boríték elegáns volt és parfümillatú, bár szó szerint a fél világot átutazta, mire Reita a kezébe vehette. A bélyeg az Eiffel-tornyot ábrázolta, a rajta lévő pecsét szerint alig egy hete adták postára Párizsban. A feladó címe helyére matricát ragasztottak, egy cég virágos-madaras logóját. Amikor Akira átvette a postástól, nem is igen akart hinni a szemének.

Párizs volt minden parfümkészítő álma. A szakmát igazán ott és csak ott lehetett megtanulni, akkor is, ha az ember egy olyan híres parfümőr tanítványának mondhatta magát, mint J. És Akira, bármikor máskor kapja kezébe ezt a borítékot, ujjongott volna.

Felvették a leghíresebb francia parfümiskolába. Sőt, tulajdonképpen nem is felvették, hiszen nem jelentkezett: kiválasztották őt. A világ tele volt tehetségesebbnél tehetségesebb orrokkal, ám annyi ember közül mégis éppen rá figyeltek fel és hívták meg, hogy tanuljon náluk. Hihetetlen volt. A legnagyobb megtiszteltetés, ami bárkit ebben a szakmában érhetett. A borítékban lapuló repülőjegy egyben útlevél is volt egy biztos, felfelé ívelő, csodálatos karrier felé - és neki csak annyi volt a dolga, hogy összepakoljon, felszálljon a repülőgépre, és egy hónap múlva megjelenjen a híres műhelyben, ahol annyi neves szakember tanult már előtte.

Ha néhány héttel korábban kapja kézhez ezt a levelet, akkor hangosan ujjongott volna a boldogságtól. Valószínűleg első dolga lett volna felhívni J-t, utána az anyukáját, majd keresni az interneten egy párizsi albérletet. Nem gondolkodott volna rajta, hogy mit hagy maga mögött azzal, hogy Párizsba költözik, ám most…

A legkevésbé sem volt megfelelő az időzítés. Hiszen Yuu-val még csak most kezdték a kapcsolatukat, együtt külföldre költözni még túl korai lett volna, viszont képtelen lett volna hátrahagyni a másikat. Nem akart szakítani vele, ahhoz túlságosan szerette.

A férfi sóhajtott egyet, és bement a hálószobába, ahol Yuu az igazak álmát aludta a puha, virágillatú takarók között. Újabban Akira elkezdett öblítőt használni: véletlenül látott meg egy mályvarózsa illatú márkát az egyik szupermarketben, és gondolkodás nélkül betette a kosarába. Yuu-hoz hihetetlenül jól illett ez az illat.

Már kora délután volt, ám ők hajnalig kényeztették egymást a takarók között, nem csoda, hogy a modell még nem ébredt fel. Akirát magát is csak a postás csengetése riasztotta fel édes álmából. Már nem lett volna értelme visszafeküdnie, és a boríték felbontása és a levél elolvasása után amúgy is képtelen lett volna visszaaludni, így leült a fotelébe az ággyal szemben. Hosszan bámulta Yuu alakját, akinek haja kócosan omlott a párnára, hófehér válla kikandikált a takaró alól csakúgy, mint bal lábfeje. A talpa tiszta volt, bár tegnap este nem jutottak el a fürdésig, és olyan puhának tűnt, mintha nem is járásra használná: sehol egy bőrkeményedés vagy elszíneződés. Tökéletes volt, akárcsak minden más porcikája.

Mintha megérezte volna, hogy figyelik, Yuu szemei lassan kinyíltak, és a férfi lustán nyújtózkodva felült az ágyban. Rámosolygott Akirára, ám hamar komorrá vált az arckifejezése, mikor meglátta a gondterheltségtől ráncba szaladt homlokot és a papírlapot, amit a fiatal parfümőr szorongatott.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte, mire Akira sóhajtott egy nagyot. Yuu felé nyújtotta a borítékot, aki erre kikászálódott az ágyból, nem törődve azzal, hogy meztelen, és átvette a papírt a parfümőrtől. Belenézett a levélbe, de csak felvonta a szemöldökét. - Ez franciául van.

\- Igen - erősítette meg Akira.

\- Én nem tudom elolvasni, csak angolul beszélek valamennyire. Te tudsz franciául? - billentette oldalra a fejét a modell. Akira ajkait újabb mély sóhaj hagyta el. Felállt a fotelből, és lassú, nehéz léptekkel az ablakhoz sétált.

\- Persze, hogy tudok franciául. Parfümökkel foglalkozom - mondta halkan.

\- Mi áll benne? - kérdezte Yuu, és Akira mögé lépve óvatosan átkarolta a férfi derekát, majd nyomott egy apró, megnyugtatónak szánt puszit a tarkójára.

\- Ajánlat. A világ legjobb parfümiskolájától. Kétéves ösztöndíj Párizsba - mondta halkan a parfümőr.

\- De hiszen ez csodálatos! - derült fel a modell arca, ám Akira nem osztozott lelkesedésén, és nem is nézett rá.

\- Mondd, Yuu, mi legyen? Fogadjam el ezt az ösztöndíjat, és költözzünk el Párizsba, vagy utasítsam vissza, és maradjunk itt inkább? - kérdezte némi habozás után, olyan halkan, hogy a másik férfi talán meg sem hallotta volna, ha nem áll közvetlenül mögötte. A modell arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. Lehajtotta a fejét, és hosszú hallgatásba burkolózott. Egyikük sem mozdult percekig, talán egy fél óráig sem, mire végül Yuu meg merte törni a csendet.

\- Csupán egyetlen dolgot tehetünk, Akira: te elmész, és én maradok. Nem tarthatok veled - mondta szinte suttogva. Akira lassan felé fordult. Bár számított arra, hogy ezt a választ kapja, most mégis úgy érezte, mintha Yuu tőrt döfött volna a mellkasába.

\- Miért? - kérdezte. Még soha nem érezte olyan nyomorultul magát, mint ebben a pillanatban.

\- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy miért - nézett a szemébe Yuu. Akira képtelen volt pislogás nélkül állni a pillantását, így elfordította a tekintetét.

\- Takashimával maradsz. - Nem kérdés volt, kijelentés.

\- Igen - bólintott a modell lassan.

Akira lehorgasztotta a fejét és ökölbe szorította a kezeit.

\- De miért? Miért maradsz vele? Hiszen csak bánt téged! - A hangja egyszerre remegett az indulattól és a kétségbeeséstől. - Ennyire szereted?

\- Dehogy - felelte csendesen Yuu.

\- Akkor? Nem vagyok elég jó neked? Talán nem szeretsz velem lenni? Vagy ennyire félsz attól a felfuvalkodott hólyagtól?

\- Egyik sem - rázta meg a fejét Yuu, és gyengéden, szeretetteljesen végigsimított Akira arcán. - Nézd, nem fogok hazudni, az elmúlt néhány hét csodálatos volt. Soha senki nem volt annyira jó hozzám, mint te, és soha senki nem szeretett, és azt hiszem, nem is fog soha ennyire. Te egy nagyon jó ember vagy, és sajnálom, hogy ezt kell most mondanom, de ennek, ami köztünk volt, nem lehet folytatása.

\- Miért? - kérdezte Akira. A szemébe könnyek szöktek, de igyekezett állni Yuu tekintetét.

\- Ha azt hiszed, hogy egy részem nem szeretne felülni veled a repülőre, hogy magunk mögött hagyjunk mindent, akkor tévedsz - mondta a modell, ajkain örömtelen félmosollyal. - De ez nem tündérmese. Tudom, Akira, hogy szeretsz engem, és igen, én is érzek irántad valamit, ami több, mint amit bárki iránt éreztem valaha, de te nem adhatod meg nekem azt, amit Kouyou igen.

\- Mit? Mégis mi az, amit adhat neked az a mocsok, és amit tőlem nem kapsz meg? - csattant fel Akira. - A kurva életbe, Yuu, szeretlek, úgy, ahogy vagy! Én nem akarlak átformálni, nem akarlak úgy kezelni, mint egy kibaszott kirakatbábut, hogy mutogathassalak, és nincs olyan, amit ha kérnél tőlem, nem tennék meg érted. Akkor miért? Mit tud ő adni, amit én nem?

\- Biztos megélhetést - jelentette ki egyszerűen Yuu, mire Akira szemei olyan hatalmasra kerekedtek, hogy ha nem lett volna a helyzet ilyen komoly, a modell elnevette volna magát.

\- Mi van?

\- Egyszer megkérdezted tőlem, hogy miért vagyok Ruruval, ha úgy bánik velem, mint a szeméttel. Most elmondom, bár igazán magadtól is rájöhettél volna: a pénzéért.

Akira nem hitt a fülének. Hátrált egy lépést, a dereka az ablakpárkánynak ütközött. Életében nem érezte még ennyire leforrázva magát. Az nem lehet, hogy Yuu, akiről ő az első perctől fogva azt hitte, hogy jó ember, ilyen sekélyes legyen!

\- Gondolom, most szép véleményed lehet rólam - csóválta a fejét a fekete hajú férfi. - De, tudod, az olyanok, mint én, csak úgy tudnak túlélni, ha belekapaszkodnak abba az emberbe, aki képes biztosítani a jövőjüket. Modell vagyok, az egyetlen értékem a külsőm, azzal keresem a kenyerem, de néhány év, és végképp kiöregszem a szakmából. Akkor pedig ott fogok állni mindenféle bevétel és bármilyen képesítés nélkül. Még most gondoskodnom kell arról, hogy ha eljön az a pillanat, amikor már nem hívnak be több fotózásra, legyen, aki eltart majd, és ne egy konzervgyárban vagy az utcaseprők között kelljen éhbérért robotolnom.

Yuu átsétált a szoba túloldalára, oda, ahová tegnap este a ruháikat dobálták, és öltözködni kezdett, ám Akira nem mozdult, csak nézte a másik férfit, akiről korábban azt hitte, hogy ismeri, de most kiderült, hogy idegen számára.

\- Tudom, Akira, hogy azt gondolod, ez semmivel sem jobb, mint ha a testemet árulnám, és tulajdonképpen ez igaz is. De ez a valóság. Te még fiatal vagy, neked van időd, és igen, megvan benned a lehetőség, hogy nagyszerű parfümőr legyél, híres és megbecsült a szakmádban; hogy te is annyi pénzt keress, mint J, vagy akár többet is - folytatta szenvtelenül a modell -, de addig még évek telhetnek el, és sok minden történhet. Én viszont már öreg vagyok, legalábbis modellnek öreg, ketyeg az a bizonyos óra, így nem várhatok arra, hogy odaérj. Nem kockáztathatom meg, hogy valami történik, és mégsem sikerül elérned azt, amiről most álmodsz. Ez az igazság.

Mikor befejezte az öltözködést, a szoborrá dermedt Akirához lépett, és óvatosan, gyengéden megcsókolta őt.

\- Sajnálom, Rei-chan. Hidd el, igazán. És mindent köszönök - mondta, és az ajtó felé indult. - Ez a néhány hét életem legszebb időszaka volt. Sajnálom, hogy vége. - Az ajtóhoz érve megállt, és szomorú mosollyal visszafordult. - Menj el Párizsba, és gondoskodj róla, hogy neked több választásod legyen az életben, mint nekem!

 

Akira még egyszer, utoljára körbenézett a kis raktárhelyiségben. Már körbejárta az egész üzletet, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, nem hagy itt semmit, és J-től is elbúcsúzott, még tegnap este. A mentora nem próbálta őt marasztalni, nem is akarta, hiszen tudta, hogy Akirának most mennie kell: Párizsba csak a legjobbak kerülhettek, és csak a legjobbak legjobbjai kaphattak oda ösztöndíjat. Büszke volt a tanítványára, aki annak idején, fiatal suhancként, akinek még csak kenyérre se volt pénze, bekopogott hozzá, és addig nem tágított, míg pártfogásába nem vette. Akira ugyanolyan makacs volt még most is, mint azon a napon, amikor először bukkant fel J életében, ám a parfümőr tisztában volt vele, hogy egy igazi csiszolatlan gyémánt volt, aki most már majdnem kész; és aki, ha kitanulja a szakmát a francia mesterek mellett, már nem tanítványaként, hanem szakmai vetélytársaként tér majd vissza Japánba - feltéve, hogy visszatér valaha. Ezt persze nem kötötte a szőke fiú orrára, csak annyit vetett oda neki, hogy büszke rá.

Akira újra elsóhajtotta magát. Szerette ezt a kis üzletet, jó volt itt dolgozni, de tudta, tovább kell lépnie, ahogy Yuu-t is mielőbb ki kell vernie a fejéből. A kis üvegcsét, amiben az immáron majdnem tökéletes parfüm volt, amit neki tervezett, mégsem hagyta itt vagy a lakásán: ott lapult a bőröndje aljában, jó alaposan becsomagolva buborékos fóliába, hogy nehogy eltörjön a hosszú repülőút alatt. Nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy kidobja, hiába csalódott akkorát Yuu-ban, mint még soha semmiben. Most, hogy ebbe belegondolt, eszébe jutottak J szavai, amiket nemrég abban a puccos étteremben mondott neki: valóban szenvednie kell, hogy megalkothassa a tökéletes illatot. És valahol mélyen tudta, hogy bár még nem fejezte be a munkát, Párizsban majd megtalálja a tökéletes összetételt, és ez lesz az az illat, ami a legnagyobb sikert hozza majd el neki.

A kis csengettyű az ajtó felett jelezte, hogy vevő érkezett. Akira, arcán udvarias mosollyal sétált előre a raktárból. Nem lepődött meg, hogy Takashimát találja a pénztárgéppel szemben ácsorogni, hiszen ő maga hívta ide.

\- Aoitól tudom, hogy elutazik - mondta köszönés helyett a filmsztár.

\- Igen - bólintott Akira, és fejével az ajtó mellett álló bőröndje felé bökött. - Négy óra múlva száll fel a gépem Naritán, hamarosan indulnom kell. Sőt, lehet, már késésben is vagyok.

\- Úgy hallottam, Párizsba megy tanulni - folytatta Takashima. A fiatal parfümőr meglepődött, mennyire jól értesült a másik. Eszerint Yuu beszélt neki róla, nem is keveset.

\- Igen… ez egy nagyszerű lehetőség számomra a szakmai továbblépésre - mondta összeszoruló torokkal.

\- És a párja? - kérdezte a sztár, mire Akira majdnem visszakérdezett, hogy miféle párjáról beszél. Szerencsére még idejében rájött, hogy aznap, amikor Takashima meggyanúsította azzal, hogy Yuu vele csalja meg, ő hazudott magának egy élettársat.

\- Ő nem jön velem - mondta halkan. Ami végül is nem volt hazugság: hiszen az, akit szeretett, valóban nem tartott vele Párizsba.

\- Sajnálom. - Takashima ezegyszer őszintének tűnt, és ezzel sikeresen meglepte Akirát.

\- Ez van - vont vállat keserű félmosollyal az ajkain. - Nem kaphatunk meg mindent, amit akarunk, nem igaz?

Hogy elkerülje a további kínos beszélgetést, felvette a kis csomagot a pultról, amit már jó előre odakészített Takashima számára.

\- Tessék, itt az elkészült parfüm. Mindent úgy csináltam, ahogy kérte. Remélem, meg lesz vele elégedve - hajolt meg kissé. Takashima jó alaposan megnézte magának a mályvaszínű szaténszalaggal átkötött fehér dobozt. Akira egy apróbb üvegcsét is a kezébe nyomott. - Ha szeretné most megszagolni…

A színész félretette a dobozt, és kinyitotta az üvegcsét. Úgy, ahogy Akirától látta korábban, cseppentett egy keveset a csuklójára, majd az orrához emelte.

\- Ez… tökéletes - mondta már-már döbbenten. - Pontosan olyan, amilyet elképzeltem. Nem gondoltam volna aznap, amikor találkoztunk, hogy képes lesz rá, de nem hazudott, tényleg ért a szakmájához.

Akira gyűlölte, hogy végig kell hallgatnia ezt a dicséretet, de azért magára erőltetett egy udvarias mosolyt. Ő semmi mást nem csinált, csak legyártott egy illatot, ami pontosan olyan volt, amilyet az ügyfele akart, ám cseppet sem illett ahhoz, aki később viselni fogja.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Akkor fizetnék - nyúlt a pénztárcájáért a filmsztár.

\- Majd J-vel intézze el, kérem! Nekem most tényleg indulnom kell - mondta a szőke férfi, bár azon a néhány másodpercen, míg lehúzta volna Takashima hitelkártyáját, igazán nem múlt volna semmi. Mégsem akarta, hogy ez az ember fizessen neki, főleg nem azért a hazugságért, amit a kedvéért parfümformába öntött, és üvegcsébe zárt.

\- Rendben. Akkor jó utat kívánok! - mosolygott rá Takashima, most az egyszer barátian. Akira újra meghajolt, úgy köszönte meg, és elindult a kijárat felé, nyomában a filmsztárral. Már bezárta az ajtót, és éppen indult volna el a rá váró taxi felé, amikor megtorpant, és a másik férfi felé fordult.

\- Tudja, ön nagyon szerencsés ember, Takashima-san. Kérem, becsülje meg azt, ami az öné, és vigyázzon rá nagyon! - mondta, majd a sárga autóhoz sétált, és vissza sem nézve beszállt. Nem láthatta, hogy a színész döbbenten pislogva bámul utána.


	10. Múlt

Párizs mindig gyönyörű volt tavasszal. Igaz, hogy már az ötödik évet töltötte itt, még mindig le tudta őt nyűgözni a város az esti fényeivel, a parkokban nyíló színes virágaival, a külvárosok gazdag kertjeivel.

Nem hiányzott neki Tokió. Világ életében gyűlölte a metropoliszt, a hatalmas tömeget az utcán és az állandó zajt. Tokióban nem tehette meg, hogy egy csendes külvárosi kertes házba költözzön, ahová még az autók zaja sem hallatszik be, hiszen minden ilyen hely órákra volt a város központjától, Párizs azonban más volt. Itt madárcsicsergésre ébredt, éjjel pedig tücskök ciripeltek a kertjében, mégis alig egy óra alatt be tudott érni a munkahelyére. Franciaország maga volt a paradicsom.

Ma reggel, amikor kilépett az ajtón, úgy döntött, a szokásos útvonala helyett egy másikat választ, és sétál egy kicsit munka előtt. Volt egy park a közelben, ahol szívesen iszogatta meg a reggeli tejeskávéját, egy park, ahol csodálatos virágok nyíltak. Mind-mind mályvarózsák voltak. Láttukra mindannyiszor nosztalgikusan elmosolyodott, úgy, mint az öregemberek, amikor eszükbe jut a fiatalságuk.

Hiába hitte azt, hogy az idő begyógyítja a sebeket, Yuu folyton az eszében járt. Most is, egy egyszerű virág láttán is megrohanták a forró éjszakák, a titokban lopott csókok emlékei. Még ma is az orrában érezte a modell illatát, a bőrén a bőrének tapintását. Még most is, ennyi év elteltével is szerette - vagy talán csak megszállott volt.

Közelebb lépve a mesés virágokhoz szippantott egyet halovány, ám az ő orra számára mégis jól érzékelhető, színes illatukból, majd sarkon fordult, és hazafelé vette az irányt. Menet közben elsétált egy óriásplakát mellett, amin egy japán-kínai félvér modell - aki olyan tökéletesen androgün jelenség volt, hogy el sem lehetett dönteni, vajon férfi vagy nő -, egy a viktoriánus angliát és a Napkirály udvarát egyszerre idéző, elegáns parfümös üveget emelt csuklójához. Akira csupán egyetlen pillantásra méltatta a képet, majd tovább indult. Örömöt és büszkeséget kellett volna éreznie, mikor ránézett, de nem volt képes mosolyogni - pedig a plakát az ő munkájának gyümölcsét, az ő parfümjét volt hivatott reklámozni.

Nem tudhatta, de egy fél világgal arrébb egy gyönyörű, fekete hajú férfi éppen ugyanezt a plakátot bámulta egy kirakatban, az alkonyba burkolózó Tokióban.

Yuu azóta nem járt a sétálóutcában, mióta Akira elutazott. Nem akarta felkeresni a kis üzletet, mert tudta, már a látványa is feltépné a sebeket, ám a mai napon érthetetlen módon valamiért mégis erre vitte a lába. Mióta négy évvel ezelőtt végül már nem kapott elég munkát, és így kénytelen volt visszavonulni, a napjai unalmasan teltek: többnyire nem csinált mást, mint a tokiói utcákat rótta céltalanul, míg párja dolgozott.

Otthon csak szükségtelen bútordarabnak érezte magát, akit esténként ágymelegítőként és szexuális segédeszközként használtak, napközben pedig senkinek sehol sem volt rá szüksége, nem csoda, hogy még most, ennyi év után is hiányzott neki Akira. Szerette volna újra látni, újra hozzábújni, nézni azt az őszinte rajongást a szemében, hogy újra különlegesnek, szeretnivalónak és értékesnek érezhesse magát. Amíg saját hibájából el nem veszítette, nem tudta igazán értékelni Akira odaadását és szeretetét. Ma már mindennél jobban bánta a döntését.

Talán ezért is jött ide ma; talán mélyen legbelül azt remélte, hogy itt találja őt ma este.

A kis üzlet kirakatában J tett-vett, egy kartonlapra nyomtatott plakát előtt néhány üvegcsét rendezgetett el. Yuu pislogva olvasta el a feliratot a színes kartonpapíron.

_Passerose - Az első illat Reitától_

J felpillantott munkájából, talán mert megérezte, hogy figyelik, és amikor meglátta Yuu-t, összeráncolta a homlokát. Végül intett az egykori modellnek, aki ellenkezés nélkül, elvarázsoltan - mint marionett bábu, amit fonálon húznak -, sétált be az üzlet ajtaján.

\- Szóval… sikerült neki - szólalt meg rekedten, a pulton álló elegáns parfümös üvegekre pillantva.

\- Persze, hogy sikerült. Az övénél jobb orrot keresve sem találni - mondta J nem kevés büszkeséggel a hangjában. Hiába bánt mindig keményen Akirával, amióta csak ismerte, tudta, hogy nagyon sokra fogja vinni a szakmában. - Mindig benne volt a lehetőség, hogy egyszer felülmúljon engem, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez ilyen hamar sikerül is majd neki. Ez a parfüm ugyanis - mutatott az üvegek felé egy finom kézmozdulattal -, a legcsodálatosabb illat, amit valaha is szagolni volt szerencsém. És ez az ő munkája.

Yuu erre szomorkásan elmosolyodott. Felvette az egyik üveget a pultról.

\- Szabad? - nézett J-re, mire az komoran bólintott. Mély levegőt vett, mielőtt levette volna az üvegkupakot a parfümről, és óvatosan fújt egy keveset a csuklójára, majd, ahogy Reitától tanulta évekkel ezelőtt, összeérintette a másik csuklójával, és megvárta, míg elpárolog a folyadék a bőréről, csak akkor emelte az orrához. A szeme hatalmasra tágult, mikor beleszagolt a parfümbe. Ez valóban a legcsodálatosabb illat volt, amit csak el lehetett képzelni.

\- Tetszik, mi? - Yuu nem tudta nem észrevenni a J hangjában bujkáló megvetést. Az egykori modell nem tudott erre mit mondani, ezért sután körülnézett, és igyekezett kitalálni valamit, amivel másra terelheti a szót.

\- Egyedül dolgozik? Régen sosem láttam a kirakatot rendezgetni.

\- Nem mintha olyan sokszor fordultál volna meg itt - forgatta a szemét J. - De ha mindenképpen tudni akarod, mióta Akira elutazott, nem fogadtam magam mellé sem új tanítványt, sem asszisztenst. Utálok másokkal együtt dolgozni, mindenki idegesít.

\- Csak Akira nem, igaz? - engedett meg magának egy cinkos kis mosolyt Yuu.

\- Dehogynem - legyintett a parfümőr. - Csak ő kevésbé, mint a többiek.

Egy hosszú percig kínos csend telepedett rájuk. Végül J volt az, aki megszólalt:

\- Tulajdonképpen miért jöttél ide?

\- Nem tudom - ismerte be Yuu. - Csak erre hoztak a lábaim, és…

\- Azt remélted, talán itt találod a kölyköt, igaz? - csóválta a fejét a férfi. Yuu nem tudta állni intenzív pillantását, így inkább félrefordította a fejét. - Párizsban van. Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne, ha megkeresnéd.

\- Értem - nyelt egy nagyot Yuu. J percnyi gondolkodás után azonban elővett egy noteszt a pult egyik fiókjából, kitépett belőle egy lapot, ráfirkált valamit, majd összehajtotta és átnyújtotta a másiknak.

\- Tessék, itt a címe - mondta, mire Yuu döbbenetében még a papírfecnit is kiejtette a kezéből.

\- De hát nem azt mondta, hogy rossz ötlet lenne felkeresnem? - értetlenkedett, miközben lehajolt a kincset érő információt rejtő papírért.

J nem válaszolt, inkább elindult hátra, a raktárhelyiség felé, mint aki lezártnak tekinti a beszélgetést, ám az ajtóban megtorpant, és a válla fölött nézett vissza az egykori modellre.

\- A „passerose” szó azt jelenti, hogy mályvarózsa - mondta halkan.

Yuu szíve nagyot dobbant erre.

 

Imádta Párizst, és évek óta nem járt már a városban, ám most mégsem volt kedve a városnézéshez, hiába ajánlotta fel a taxis, akinek az autójába a reptéren ült be, hogy megmutatja a legszebb helyeket neki út közben. Nem, ő most egyenesen Akirához akart menni, nem azért volt itt, hogy szórakozzon.

Végtelen hosszúnak tűnt az út Yuu számára, míg a külvárosi házhoz értek, amiben J szerint a fiatal parfümőr lakott. Mikor kiszállt az autóból, akkor jutott eszébe, hogy még valutát váltani is elfelejtett a nagy sietségben - még szerencse, hogy a taxis hitelkártyát is elfogadott.

Ahogy végigpillantott a házon, akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Fekete kovácsoltvas kerítés, rózsalugas a szépen gondozott kerti ösvényen, sövények, csupasz vörös téglafalak. Illett Akirához, pontosan egy ilyen kis kellemes, rendezett környezetben tudta őt leginkább elképzelni. Mélyet szippantott a levegőből - az tiszta volt és virágillatú, nem úgy, mint a tokiói betondzsungelben.

Most, hogy itt állt, hezitálni kezdett. Tudta, mit akar mondani Akirának, amikor az ajtót nyit neki, de azt nem, hogyan kezdjen hozzá, így hosszú percekig állt a kertkapu előtt, míg végül rászánta magát, hogy kinyissa, és lassú, nehéz léptekkel elinduljon a kerti ösvényen. Ám hiába csengetett be, senki sem nyitott ajtót - Akira valószínűleg nem volt otthon, hacsak nem vette észre Yuu-t az ablakból, és direkt nem engedte be. Az egykori modell sóhajtva húzta félre a száját. Nem azért utazott el idáig, hogy ilyen egyszerűen feladja, így leült a bejárat előtti kétfokos betonlépcsőre, és várt. Hosszú órákig kellett ott gubbasztania, már éhes és szomjas is volt, és kezdett besötétedni, mire végre megjelent valaki a ház kapujában.

Némán néztek egymásra. Egyikük sem hitte el, hogy tényleg ott van a másik, még Yuu sem, pedig nem Akira volt az, aki hirtelen elhatározásból, előzetes bejelentés nélkül érkezett ide.

\- Szia - mondta végül az egykori modell, de hangja olyan halk volt, hogy kételkedett benne, eljutott-e egyáltalán a parfümőr füléig.

\- Miért vagy itt? - kérdezte a másik, szintén halkan, de Yuu jól hallotta őt. Kiszáradt a szája, a tenyere izzadni kezdett, a szíve pedig úgy dobogott a mellkasában, hogy azt hitte, menten kiszakad a helyéről. Korábban a repülőgépen már lejátszott magában különböző forgatókönyveket, hogy mit fog mondani, ám ebben a pillanatban egyik előre kitalált mondat sem tűnt helyénvalónak.

Akira lassan közelebb jött hozzá. A kertkapu nyikorogva csukódott be mögötte.

\- Miért vagy itt? - kérdezte újra, mire Yuu, aki most egy rakás szerencsétlenségnek érezte magát, vállat vont.

\- Látni akartalak - motyogta végül. Akira még egy percig kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel, komor arccal bámult rá, végül megkerülve Yuu-t bedugta kulcsát a bejárati ajtó zárjába.

\- Gyere be! - mondta, és szélesre tárta az ajtót.

A háznak tiszta, üde illata volt. Yuu biztos volt benne, hogy Akira semmiféle illatosítót nem használ, ellenben órákig szellőztet. Az előszobában katonás rend uralkodott, a nappaliban azonban, ahová a parfümőr beterelte őt, szanaszét hevertek a férfi magazinjai és jegyzetfüzetei, bár látszott, hogy a helyiség tisztán van tartva. Ahogy körbenézett, Yuu ajkaira mosoly kúszott.

\- Tudod, téged mindig egy ilyen helyen tudtalak leginkább elképzelni - csúszott ki a száján. Akira erre nem reagált, csak nézte őt továbbra is azokkal a meleg barna szemeivel, amikben Yuu régen annyira szeretett elveszni, most azonban igyekezett kerülni a férfi pillantását.

\- Honnan tudtad meg a címem? - kérdezte végül a parfümőr. Hangja halk és karcos volt.

\- J-től.

Akira láthatóan meglepődött a válasz hallatán. Egy újabb hosszú percig nézte Yuu-t, végül sóhajtva vállat vont, és elindult a konyha irányába.

\- Főzök egy teát - jelentette ki. Yuu nem merte őt követni, ahogy leülni sem mert a puhának látszó szövettel kárpitozott kanapéra, mivel Akira nem kínálta hellyel, így csak állt ott a szoba közepén, míg a másik vissza nem tért két csészével a kezében. - Vigyázz, forró!

\- Köszönöm - motyogta Yuu. Újabb percek teltek el kínos csendben, a két férfi csak állt a helyiség közepén, egymással szemben, kezükben a csészékkel.

\- Komolyan, Yuu, miért vagy itt?

Az egykori modell lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Vissza akarlak kapni - suttogta a csészének.

Akira nem válaszolt azonnal, mint aki jó alaposan igyekszik megfontolni mint mondjon, és minden egyes szót kétszer is átgondol.

\- Ez nem fog megtörténni - mondta végül. Yuu pontosan erre a válaszra számított, ám most, hogy hallotta, könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

\- Akkor sem, ha szeretlek? - motyogta, még mindig a teájába bámulva.

\- Yuu, te akkor dobtál el magadtól, amikor még kezdő voltam a szakmában, és nem kerestem túl sokat - sóhajtott Akira. - Most viszont, amikor saját márkám van, és világszerte árulják a parfümömet, hirtelen felbukkansz a semmiből. Ez azért eléggé átlátszó.

\- Nem azért jöttem most, mert a pénzed kell - nézett rá kétségbeesetten az egykori modell.

\- Ezt viszont nem tudom neked elhinni - rázta meg a fejét Akira. - És még ha el is hinném, soha nem tudnám megbocsátani, hogy akkor úgy a padlóra küldtél. Ha mondjuk néhány nap, vagy pár hét elteltével jöttél volna utánam, azt mondanám, fátylat rá, de így… Nem, Yuu, nem tehetem meg magammal, hogy újra beengedjelek az életembe, és utána azon rágódjak, vajon meddig bízhatok meg benned.

\- Akkor sem, ha szeretsz? - kockáztatta meg a kérdést Yuu, mire Akira egy pillanatra levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Elfordult az egykori modelltől, letette csészéjét a magazinok borította kis dohányzóasztalra, és Yuu már-már azt hitte, most azt fogja mondani, hogy visszafogadja - ám végül ez nem történt meg.

\- Akkor sem, Yuu.

\- Értem - suttogta a férfi remegő hangon, a sírással küzdve. Ő is letette a csészéjét, majd gyorsan, hogy a másik ne láthassa kitörni készülő könnyeit, a bejárat felé indult. - Bocsáss meg, hogy zavartalak, és… köszönöm a teát.

Miután Yuu elment, Akira leült a kanapéra, és arcát a tenyerébe temette. Hosszú órákig ült ott mozdulatlanul, ha valaki látta volna, könnyen azt hihette volna, hogy kővé dermedt. Tudta, hogy a helyes döntést hozta meg azzal, hogy nem engedte be újra az életébe ezt a férfit, aki a pénzt többre értékelte, mint az ő szerelmét - ám mégis beleszakadt a szíve, hogy nem ölelheti és csókolhatja majd soha többé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~VÉGE~
> 
> Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasta. :)


End file.
